El Jardín Secreto
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Cuando una inesperada carta llega de la lejana Regalo. El mundo de la Mafia se estremece. Arcana, ha convocado a una reunión. Sin embargo, el destino ha echado ya las cartas sobre la mesa. Los días de paz son solo sueños y viejos recuerdos en sepia ahora. Otra batalla se aproxima.
1. Prólogo: El llamado de la lechuza

_**Disclamer:**_ Katekyo Hitman no Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano, mientras que La Storia de la Arcana Famiglia es propiedad tanto de J.C. Staff y la compañía de juegos HuneX.

_**N/A:**_ Y no he terminado mis otras historias, y como siempre la mala costumbre se presenta. No pude sacar la idea de mi cabeza tras verme KHR de nuevo, y terminar de releer el manga. Sumado al hecho de por fin acceder a información de las rutas de los juegos primero & del "Episode Especial" Yuureisen no Majutsushi - Vascello Fantasma de La Arcana Famiglia del blog: _Love-Colored Sky_

A lo largo de la historia se revelaran spoilers del juego no mostrados en el anime. Por supuesto, yo tengo una diferente forma de abordarlos a la presente en los otomes. Por lo cual no todo será tal cual en los games. Sin mencionar que, como esto es un fic, y yo soy la autora, no confíen en todo lo que escriba. Lean las notas de autor al final para saber que es verídico y que no.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Posible OOC. Spoilers.

_**Cronología:**_ Post-Manga (KHR). Post-Anime (LSDAF).

* * *

_Ante mi se abre un camino incierto…_

* * *

_**P**__rólogo_

_**E**__l llamado de la lechuza_

Cuando piensas en una carta. Lo primero que se te viene a la mente es una hoja de papel con un mensaje escrito, a veces resguardada por un sobre. Con una bella (a veces horrible, a veces muy chueca o poco entendible) y prolija letra, empleada tanto en la dirección como en el remitente, sin mencionar el nombre del destinario de dicha carta.

Sin embargo, el sello de cera roja con la figura de la cabeza de una lechuza, resguardada por una corona de olivos y la letra "A" por sobre la cabeza del animal. Representaba algo más.

Algo inesperado. Incluso para Timoteo Vongola IX. Así como para el resto de los ocupantes del gran salón. Quienes estaban repartidos a lo largo de una mesa rectangular. Cada uno, con un sobre con el mismo sello delante de ellos.

Sin remitente. Solo el destinario.

Pero no es que fuera necesario tampoco. Solo una famiglia poseía ese escudo.

—¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto?—soltó uno de los tantos presentes, arrojando la carta despectivamente a un lado.

— ¿Quién fue la persona que trajo esto?—exigió saber otro, con tono glacial—Desde lo sucedido hace cuatro meses tras la Ceremonia de Sucesión del Decimo Vongola, parece que atentar contra nuestras vidas es alguna especie de moda.

—Normalmente, ellos, no se muestran con tanta facilidad—acotó con ligera respiración agitada un anciano, situado en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Tomándose una corta pausa, se humedeció los labios y prosiguió—Incluso tras el incidente que ocasionaron los Shimon, ellos enviaron a un representante. No dieron explicaciones siquiera. Algo si se me permite, muy descarado.

—Bueno…—habló con calma otro, reclinando la espalda en la silla— ¿Hubiéramos estado tranquilos con ellos aquí?

Un tenso silencio se formo en la sala.

—Bueno, pero ellos no emplean Box Animal o Weapons…

—No podemos asegurarlo. Por lo poco que mis informantes han podido descubrir al parecer continúan usando la alquimia y llevando a cabo diversos tipos de investigaciones.

— ¿Es obra de ese _mocoso_ arrogante no es verdad?

—Jolly…Uno de los Consejeros. Si no es el cabeza…después de Dante.

Los comentarios iban y venían, al igual que las teorías, pros y contras de algo que ni siquiera sucedia, todavía. Por otro lado, Timoteo Vongola miraba sin expresión alguna el sello de cera. Pasando la yema del pulgar derecho sobre el relieve del sello, tocando las pequeñas hojas de la corona de olivo, así como parte de la cabeza de la lechuza.

Arcana Famiglia.

¿Cuántos años había pasado desde que escucho (siquiera en su mente) pronunciar ese nombre?

Una de las más antiguas famiglias del submundo: relativamente pequeña y aislada del mundo, sin otra cuna que una isla de nombre Regalo. Pero a su vez llena de misterios, secretos y enigmas. Poseedores de un poder único, sirvientes de una fuerza desconocida.

El Tarot.

Buscando en su mente, Timoteo trato de siquiera hacer un boceto mental de las facciones de un joven impetuoso, diez años menor que él. Ofreciéndole una copa de vino, mientras lo invitaba como si no fuera el Noveno Vongola, a tomar una merienda en el puerto. Tirando su mano de cartas al aire, maldiciendo la suerte de perder por séptima vez contra él.

Cabello rojizo, con un ligero toque de marrón. Ojos verde esmeralda. En los cuales brillaba el carisma, la determinación, el fuego, la nobleza, la bondad y el honor que Timoteo en su juventud, habia visto apagarse demasiado rápido en la mayoria de la gente.

Pero no en Mondo, cabeza de la Arcana Famiglia.

Y es por eso que no fue necesaria la intuición heredada de los Vongola para dudar del contenido de la carta. Mondo era un hombre de bien, y si habia hecho lo que hizo (aislarse, nunca aliarse con nadie, y tener una muy escasa interacción con el resto del mundo), Timoteo sabía que las razones habrían de ser de un peso mayor del que la gente normal pudiera comprender. Sin mencionar el amor de este por su tierra natal.

—Ganauche, un abrecartas por favor—pidió Timoteo, con voz audible.

Ganuche III, Guardián del Rayo del citado Noveno. Parpadeo un par de veces, antes de comprender la orden de su señor. Haciendo caso de la misma inmediatamente, sin vacilación alguna. Apartándose un poco de su Jefe, para tomar una pequeña bandeja de plata. Depositándola con cuidado a un lado del anciano.

Tomando el pequeño abrecartas de la bandeja, con un rápido movimiento. Timoteo rasgo el sobre. Extrayendo la hoja de papel carta doblada.

Las respiraciones de todos los ocupantes del salón se detuvieron, al igual que el enredado tramo de palabras, oraciones y susurros nerviosos.

Todos observaron expectantes al Novelo Vongola, quien repasaba con la mirada cada línea escrita, sin cambiar la mirada de su rostro. Al menos, así fue hasta que alzo una ceja, en obvia señal de interrogación.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta, Noveno?—se animó a preguntar alguien del fondo.

El Noveno levanto la vista, tomando una profunda respiración. Aclarándose la garganta y humedeciéndose los labios. Con la carta en sus manos, comenzó a leer:

_Buon pomeriggio, notte o giorno[1]. Sea la hora que sea o el día, espero que esta carta llegase a tus manos en buenas condiciones siquiera; Timoteo Vongola. _

_Primero he de disculparme contigo y el resto de los Vongola. Sé que es una situación obligatoria el asistir a una fiesta, sobre todo si se le invita a uno. Y créeme que me sentí con deseos de asistir a la Ceremonia de Sucesión del futuro Decimo Vongola. _

_Lamentablemente no me fue posible, como estoy seguro que te ha informado mi representante, una vez pasado el lio. Me ha dicho que el Decimo Vongola parece un buen muchacho, y no lo dudo ¡Tienes un juicio que rivaliza con el de mi esposa! ¡Y mira que es un cumplido!_

_Pero no te escribo a ti, y al resto para esto. No, el motivo por el cual envió esta serie de cartas (y mira que lo odio, ¿sabes lo que se cansa mi mano de escribir todo a mano?) es por una única razón en especifico._

_Ha llegado el momento Nono. Ha llegado la hora de que Arcana se despliegue al mundo en toda su vasta extensión. _

_¿La razón?_

_Hace unos días, justo al mismo tiempo que se llevo a cabo la Ceremonia de tu sucesor. Lo mismo fue conmigo._

_Inicie el Arcana Duello. Donde se decidiría quien sería mi sucesor, independientemente de su posición en la Famiglia. El ganador se lo llevaría todo, incluyendo a mi única hija, Felicitá._

_Pero ¿a que no adivinas que paso…? ¡Ella gano! ¡Derroto a su padre y demostró que tiene lo apto para ser la próxima cabeza! ¡Ella será la Donna de Arcana! ¡La Reina de Regalo!_

_Pero, por más confianza que tenga en mi tesoro. Sigue siendo una jovencita de diecisiete años y este mundo nuestro, repleto de peligros que tú y el resto conocemos del derecho y del revés se ha vuelto complejo y yo ya no tengo lugar en él. _

_Es por eso que envió estas cartas. Para invitarte a ti y a toda Vongola. Así como al Mundo de la Mafia por extensión a Regalo._

_A conocer nuestros secretos, que siempre hemos mantenido ocultos. _

_A revelarles el origen de nuestros poderes, que la gran mayoria ha temido a lo largo de la historia._

_A que veas con tus propios ojos, la gran amazona que es mi hija, la futura Donna. _

_Los llamo a todos, en vistas de futuras alianzas._

_De aquí a tres semanas. Tú, con la juventud. Pasado y futuro. Cada Famiglia, con sus sucesores y mejores hombres. En Regalo. _

_Con mis más efusivos deseos de salud y prosperidad, para ti, además de una esperanza de vida larga y placentera. _

_**Mondo, "Papá" de la Arcana Famiglia. **_

_**PD:**__ No te preocupes por el transporte, Dante y sus hombres los escoltaran en la dirección correcta, para que no se pierdan._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Lo sé, lo sé. El prologo es bien cortito. Pero no sería un prologo si fuera demasiado largo. Además, me gusta la idea de cortarlo aquí. Estoy segura de que si le agrego más no me va a gustar y terminare tirando la PC por la ventana de mi cuarto.

Glosario:

_**[1] Buon pomeriggio, notte o giorno**_: Buenas noches, tardes o días. Use el Google Traductor, lo admito.

_**Donna**_: Significa Reina, Princesa, Lady o Señora en italiano, si se le emplea en términos mafiosos. Este titulo, que se le da a Felicita, es tanto canónico en el anime como en el juego.

Tal vez no muchos lo sepan o lo recuerden. Pero Mondo tiene 59 o 60 años. Lo que lo hace más joven por una diferencia cerca de diez años con Timoteo, que al inicio del manga/anime tiene 70. Es por eso que él, lo recuerda joven a Mondo.

Hay veces que yo no sé que es el ave del escudo de Arcana. Teniendo en cuenta que tienen a Fukurota, el búho mascota de Fel, podríamos decir que es eso. Pero me gusto más pensar que representa una lechuza.

Espero se hayan interesado en esta historia, siquiera, para dejar un review con su opinión.

Con respecto al ritmo de actualización no puedo asegurar nada. Tratare de no retrasarme mucho. Aunque estoy en la universidad y es muy difícil mantener la vida como fangirl con sus hobbys (fics) y los estudios.

Pero por otro lado, es una buena cosa mencionar que tengo otro crossover _"Fly to me the moon"_ que lleva ya 8 capítulos. Así que no deberán preocuparse porque no sea un fic largo y lo actualice. Hay esperanzas, al menos. No, chiste, si voy a actualizar. Promesa de fangirl.


	2. Horizontes Lejanos

**_Disclamer:_** Katekyo Hitman no Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano, mientras que La Storia de la Arcana Famiglia es propiedad tanto de J.C. Staff y la compañía de juegos HuneX.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡A que no esperaban que actualizara tan pronto! ¡La verdad es que yo tampoco! ¡No sé, ando inspirada!

**_Advertencias:_** Errores ortográficos. Posible OOC. Spoilers.

**_Cronología:_** Post-Manga (KHR). Post-Anime (LSDAF).

**OP**: _L_**o**v**e** _S_**u**r**v**i**v**e de SCANDAL.

* * *

_El día de hoy, me he levantado sintiendo un peso extra sobre los hombros. Y con un deseo de extender mis alas, muy lejos._

* * *

_**C**apítulo **I**_

_Horizontes Lejanos_

Sawada Tsunayoshi sabía que la palabra normalidad desapareció de su diccionario (y de su vida) él día en que un pequeño bebé con fredora y traje hecho al puntillo, entro en su habitación informándole que se convertiría en un mafioso. Y no cualquier mafioso, sino en el Decimo Vongola. De los Vongola, la organización y grupo mafioso más grande del mundo.

Y con ello venían responsabilidades. Del tipo que Tsuna no esperaba tocaran a su puerta por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué son todos estos libros y informes, Reborn?—preguntó con nerviosismo el muchacho.

Había una gran pila de al menos treinta y cuatro carpetas sobre su pequeña mesa, ubicada en el centro de su cuarto. Sumado, como era de esperar, por la compañía de al menos quince o veinte libros tan gordos que ocupaban todo el ancho de la cama del Decimo Vongola.

Reborn le miro desde su hamaca, mientras se acomodaba con sus pequeños dedos el sombrero. Con su para nada fuera de lo común, sonrisa sádica.

—Los libros son de Economía, Leyes e Historia. Todos prestados por el "Archivo"—explicó Reborn, con su tono divertido, pero enigmático—Para resumir, podrías considerarla la Biblioteca de la Mafia. Como futuro Líder Vongola, necesitas centrar las bases del conocimiento común del submundo.

— ¡Pero si ya te dije que yo no…!

—Y los informes que ves ahí—siguió el ex Arcobaleno, señalando las carpetas de la mesa—Son las listas resumidas con los historiales, curriculums y datos personales de futuros aspirantes a mafiosos que buscan afiliarse a los Vongola.

— ¡¿Por qué tendría que leer eso?!

—Porque Dame-Tsuna. Ellos van a trabajar para ti. Desde que ascendiste a la posición de sucesor de la familia Vongola has ganado popularidad—al decir aquello, los labios de Reborn se estiraron, formando una sonrisa que a Tsuna le sonó de burlesca—Primero fue el derrotar a Mukuro Rokudo. Después de eso derrotaste a Xanxus, haciendo a Rokudo Mukuro tu Guardián de la Niebla en el proceso…

— ¡Mi Guardiana de la Niebla es Chrome! ¡Y fue papá quien eligió a Mukuro!

Reborn calló, sin una sonrisa en el rostro. Dedicándole a Tsuna una intensa mirada. Directo a los ojos.

Tsuna tembló.

—Ya me calló…

—Sabia elección. Como iba diciendo, después de ir contra Xanxus, sucede lo de Byakuran (aunque no muchas personas saben esto…). Y después esta el asunto de los Shimon y Daemon Spade. Al aclarar el misterio detrás de una enemistad que duro décadas, ganaste otro poderoso aliado, al convertirte en amigo de Enma. Tus hazañas no dejan de tener fin, al menos para el mundo de la mafia. Es algo natural que tu carisma atraiga a la gente hacia ti. Sin mencionar que esto conviene a Vongola.

—Eso es lo único que te importa, no es así—afirmó resignado el muchacho, mirando a otro lado. ¡Ugh, la sola imagen de los libros y los informes lo hacían querer saltar por la ventana! ¡Le tomaría una eternidad leerlos!

Y, como el diablo siempre obra a favor de Reborn. Esté, con su capacidad de leer los pensamientos de su alumno, solo con ver las expresiones de su rostro. Sonrío.

—Los libros están en italiano, inglés y alemán. Tendrás que traducir página, por página. Y no, no me vas a usar internet. Sera al método tradicional, con diccionario.

— ¡¿Qué cosa!? ¡Oye, espera un segundo Reborn…!

—Toma en cuenta que he sido muy generoso, Dame-Tsuna. Te traje las ediciones más fáciles y sencillas de traducir, sin mencionar que los informes están en japonés y resumidos con lo esencial. Trata de memorizarlos. Si para cuando acabe la tarde no me sabes el historial, nombre y cara (por las fotografías adjuntas a los informes) de al menos cincuenta y nueve candidatos, ni me has traducido siquiera tres capítulos de cada libro. No sé si vas a poder ir mañana de picnic con los muchachos.

— ¡O-O-Oye, pero eso no es lo que acordamos!

—Me conoces ¿no es así? Pensé que con el largo tiempo que pasamos juntos como maestro-alumno, algo de sentido común te habia sido inculcado—comentó con ligera pena el bebé.

— ¡¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que me hagas leer y memorizar estas cosas?! ¡Y tú sabes que mañana no puedo faltar!

—Pues entonces—Reborn salto de su hamaca, aterrizando sobre el escritorio del muchacho, abriendo la ventana. Mirando por sobre su hombro—Ponte a trabajar ahora—soltó. Arrojándose por la ventana. Con destino a quien sabe dónde.

Tsuna miró los libros en su cama, y los informes en su mesa.

— ¿¡Por qué?!

* * *

— ¡Tenias que ser tan imprudente! ¡No sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza pero…!

—Baja el tono, Dante…

— ¡Jolly, tu también estas molesto! ¡No me digas que no es así!

—No lo niego…—admitió el hombre de gafas oscuras, tomando una calada de su cigarrillo—Sin embargo, tanto ruido saliendo de tu boca no nos beneficia para nada. Además, aún hay hombres por los pasillos. ¿Acaso quieres crear una situación de pánico innecesario?—le reto el alquimista al hombre de piel oscura—Por otro lado—continuo, esta vez, dirigiendo una mirada afilada (que podía sentirse, más no apreciarse, a causa de las gafas) en dirección al ocupante cabeza en la mesa de reuniones—Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haber actuado a nuestras espaldas sin decir ni una palabra, Mondo.

El aludido, solo se rio nerviosamente, rascándose la mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Jolly estaba enojado, y un Jolly enojado no conocía limites humanos (tal vez, solo con él). Pero eso no aseguraba que el contratista de _La Luna_ no fuera a tomar una venganza contra su propio Jefe, empleando alguno de sus dudosos y extraños experimentos.

Sin embargo, la intensidad que destilaban los ojos de dos de sus mejores hombres, y amigos, le recordaron a Mondo que no los habia citado para recibir una regañada (aunque en el fondo él sabía que merecía). Tomando aire, cerró los ojos, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

—Capriche envió un informe detallado hace unos días.

Jolly chasqueo la lengua ante la mención del nombre. Dante, por otro lado, permaneció imperturbable, pero no menos preocupado.

—Según lo dicho en este hay algo nuevo en el mundo. Llamas de la Última Voluntad.

— ¿Qué no es eso algo que solo poseen los Vongola?—interrogó Dante.

—Aparentemente no solo los Vongola pueden usarlas ahora. Todo el submundo es capaz de hacerlo, y además, resulta que existen siete tipos de llamas de Ultima Voluntad. Sin mencionar las Siete Llamas de la Tierra que son sus contrapartes y que se han visto ser empleadas por nada menos que la decima generación de los Shimon.

Jolly soltó una risa seca.

—Ah, esos perros callejeros ¿no es así?

— ¡Jolly!—bramó Dante. El aludido hizo oídos sordos al regaño. A lo que el hombre calvo, volvió a dirigirse a su Jefe—Puedo entender eso de que te preocupe el hecho de que ahora, según tú…

—Estamos hablando de un informe de Capriche—interrumpió Mondo con énfasis en el nombre—Tú sabes que busca hasta por debajo de las piedras.

—Esta bien, entonces tomare la información como verdadera. Pero Mondo, sigo sin comprender del todo esta decisión tuya ¿Extendernos? ¿Aliarnos?—con cada pregunta la voz de Dante se teñía, poco a poco con algo más de incredulidad—Tu me dijiste que padre nunca lo hizo. Y fue por la misma razón por la cual tú no lo has hecho: La Codicia—a su argumento, Mondo asintió ante sus palabras. Dándole la razón—Entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Ayer, tuve un sueño.

Dante tenso su cuerpo, mientras que Jolly se quito el cigarro de la boca, apagándolo de un solo movimiento a impactar la colilla con el cenicero, delante de él. Mondo por otro lado, se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas del cuarto, contemplando el vivaz y colorido jardín de rosas que su esposa cuidaba y mantenía con esmero.

Una imagen encantadora, pero esta no hacía más fácil la situación para él.

—_El Mundo_ me dijo que el tiempo, mi tiempo estaba acabándose.

Detrás de las gafas de Jolly, los ojos del hombre se fueron ampliando poco a poco. Abriendo apenas los labios. En tanto Dante tiró por la borda toda consecuencia si eran escuchados por alguien más, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa, parándose con el chirrido de la silla, al ser esta; apartada bruscamente.

— ¡Pero creí que la Señorita habia cambiado tu relación con El Mundo! ¡O acaso eso fue una ilusión! ¡Maldición, estuve ahí Mondo!

—Cálmate—ordenó sin alterarse el hombre, rascándose la barbilla. Colocando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mirando nuevamente hacia el exterior—Empezare desde el principio, y les pido que no me interrumpan hasta terminar.

—De acuerdo—aprobaron al unisonó ambos hombres.

—Si bien es cierto que mi salud ha mejorado. Y mi vida ahora no esta en peligro, cuando Felicita uso _La Rueda de la Fortuna_, cambio algo más que mi relación con mi Arcana—comenzó, regulando su voz de modo que se oyera con un tono serio pero suave. Dante estaba sudando y si bien Jolly permanecía impasible, Mondo lo conocía desde niño, por lo cual sabía cuando estaba ansioso, y esta era una de esas ocasiones—Los efectos del _El Mundo_ de alimentar a los Arcanos Mayores del Tarot restantes…podríamos decir que ahora su dependencia de poder ya no esta solo a mi cargo, sino que ahora, esta tomando la energía vital de todos aquellos que poseen un Arcana—Dante estaba por abrir la boca, pero Mondo levanto la mano, pidiéndole silencio—Y según El Mundo, eso es algo mucho peor que si solo yo sufriera las consecuencias. La energía que los Arcanas sin dueño están tomando de los otros usuarios no es suficiente, ni tampoco armoniza con la naturaleza de los mismos. Y a causa de eso, poco a poco, el Tarot empezara a desmoronarse, lo que nos conllevaría a perder nuestros poderes…sin mencionar además que no estoy seguro de si Felicita sea capaz de…—la voz del hombre se corto.

— ¿Te preocupa que ella no pueda soportar tres Arcana en su cuerpo, cierto?—expuso Jolly, sonriendo internamente al ver la reacción en los ojos de Mondo.

Jolly suspiro, empatizando con las preocupaciones de Mondo. Después de todo, el seguía siendo humano, y aunque tuviera la vitalidad de un tigre viejo que se rehusaba vehementemente a abandonar el mundo, sin importar la situación; la muerte tarde o temprano, llegaría a él.

Le gustara a Jolly o no.

Y con su muerte, habría de formarse un nuevo contrato. Alguien más debería de portar a "El Mundo", hacer un contrato con él, si es que deseaban mantener activas el resto de las cartas.

El único consuelo que tenían Jolly y Dante, es que "El Mundo" no requería de un portador específico. No juzgaba, solo advertía. La carga de portar su poder y respectiva consecuencia era más que suficiente sacrificio para quien decidiera hacer un contrato con la carta XXII.

Sin embargo, desde hace cosa de un mes más o menos. Tras finalizar el Arcana Duello, Felicitá había demostrado poseer las cualidades de heredar el titulo de Mondo. De llevar y mantener a la Arcana Famiglia otra generación más. Su corazón generoso y empático la hacían una candidata idónea para _El Mundo_. Sin mencionar que, además, era la portadora de dos Arcanas.

Pero he ahí el problema.

Las investigaciones de Jolly a lo largo de los años (tanto las conocidas, como las turbulentas), con el apoyo de la poca documentación que tenían de las generaciones anteriores. Le habían llevado a concluir que, como máximo, el límite de Arcanos con los cuales hacer un contrato eran dos.

Las emociones nacidas del corazón eran la base para el empleo de los poderes de El Tarot. Eran su fuente de vida, su energía. Pero al mismo tiempo, esas emociones podían ser un arma de doble filo. Ya que los Arcanas podían influir en su huésped, descontrolando su ser, llevándolo a la locura.

¿Qué esperanza o probabilidades tenían de que Felicitá fuera capaz de soportar la carga emocional que conllevaría alimentar a tres Arcanas, y permitir la subsistencia del resto de las cartas, una vez que ella hiciera su pacto con El Mundo?

Era un escenario, sobrado de decir, sombrío.

Fue entonces que Jolly sintió una mecha encenderse en su mente. Llevándose una mano a la cara, emitió un gruñido tan audiblemente que Dante le miro de soslayo con ligera preocupación. Dado que siendo Jolly, no mostraba tan fácil sus emociones, menos la frustración.

— ¿Es por eso que haces esto? ¿Tu objetivo es _**ese**_?—interrogó con notable irritación, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón su caja de cigarrillos, llevándose uno a los labios, para después sacar del otro bolsillo un encendedor. Prendiéndolo, para luego darle una buena calada.

Mondo solo le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada, como si fuera suficiente disculpa.

— ¿Podría alguno explicarme que parte es la que me perdí?—pidió el contratista de El Emperador. Sintiéndose excluido de repente del asunto.

Jolly le dedico una breve mirada, que a Dante se le antojo de insultante. Es más, habría jurado ver la silueta de los ojos Jolly rodar detrás de las gafas, en clara señal de cansancio.

—Lo que sucede, Emperador…es que Mondo ha decidido matar varios pájaros de un tiro con una jugada, de por sí arriesgada; que nos puede salir caro—comentó Jolly, endureciendo de repente la voz.

— ¿Y esa sería?—le instó a continuar Dante.

Tras una calada profunda, Jolly abrió los labios para expulsar zarcillos de humo que fueron esparciéndose y disipándose lentamente en el aire.

—Mondo quiere completar El Tarot con extranjeros. Quiere buscar al próximo "Mundo" entre ellos.

* * *

Si habia una meta en la vida de Gokudera Hayato. Esa era ser la Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola (ahora Neo Vongola Primo, un cambio de Titulo que en opinión de Gokudera sonaba también bastante atractivo y acorde a su Jefe).

Pero ese no era el asunto ahora.

El asunto es que Gokudera podria morir de un ataque cardiaco y terminar en un coma cuatro si _esto_, que estaba pasando aquí y ahora; era real.

Con _esto_, Gokudera se refería a tener sentado en el sofá de la sala de su departamento (el único cuarto limpio, para vergüenza suya) a Coyote Nougat, Guardián de la Tormenta del Noveno Vongola. Mano Derecha del mismo.

Por un lado Gokudera no quería despertar y por otro quería gritar de horror.

¡Y es que el departamento era un asco!

Gokudera era bastante organizado la mayoria del tiempo. Teniendo su apartamento en condiciones perfectamente habitables. Lo único que alguna vez él podria considerar como sucio era su costumbre de esperar a que el pequeño tacho de basura que usaba en la cocina se llenara de potes de fideos instantáneos, para después al sentir el aroma de los restos de sopas de los mismos, adquirir un aroma desagradable, tirarlos en una bolsa de basura y dejar la misma afuera del complejo departamental, en esperas de que el camión recolector se la llevara a horario.

Sin embargo, el día de ayer había sido el primer día en que invitó al Décimo a su residencia. ¡Había estado tan emocionado cuando el Décimo pregunto si podrían ir a estudiar al departamento de él!

Pero como el destino algo tenía que tener en su contra. Yamamoto se había unido, y por alguna razón lo mismo hizo Ryohei invitando de paso a su hermana menor Kyoko, que le aviso a Haru, quien llevo a los niños. Sin olvidar que la mayoría de los Shimon se auto invito al departamento debido a que Enma estaba en el mismo salón que ellos, y que como Tsuna necesitaba de alguien que le explicara ciertos problemas.

Al final, si bien las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas gracias a que Rauji se ocupo de entretener a los niños, lo que ahorro a Gokudera las molestias innecesarias de tirar por la ventana de su apartamento a la vaca estúpida. Las chicas (Haru, Kyoko y Aldelheid, la última para sorpresa de todos, menos los Shimon) se dedicaron a preparar bocadillos y a ayudar en a los muchachos con algunos problemas. Gokudera estaba bien con eso, le ahorraba tener que explicarle minucias al resto de los idiotas, y le permitía centrarse en el Décimo.

Pero entonces, por alguna extraña razón… El maldito miope de los Shimon y el cabeza de césped habían comenzado a discutir, y su discusión termino con una abolladura en la puerta de su refrigerador, varios libros de texto rotos y un accidental roce de las manos de ambos boxeadores sobre los pechos de Aldelheid.

Pensándolo mejor, Gokudera debía reconocer el autocontrol de la Guardiana del Glacial. Quien solo proporciono el daño físico a ambos guardianes, sin romper nada del departamento. Teniendo la decencia de excusarse, tras dejar a ambos cabezas huecas inconscientes, arrastrándolos por el cuello del uniforme, para salir afuera y desatar el resto de su odio. Procurando de esa forma que Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta no quedaran traumatizados de alguna forma.

Pasado el incidente cuando todos se fueron, Gokudera estaba cansado (entre calcular cuánto le costaría una nueva nevera, alimentar a Uri y bañarse) solo consiguió limpiar la sala. Decidiendo que terminaría el resto al día siguiente.

Y entonces, cuando se levanto esta mañana y atendió la puerta con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y la mente aún nublada por el sueño. Lo primero que pensó fue que la visión de Coyote era una especie de alucinación.

Pero esa hipótesis murió cuando Coyote amablemente le pregunto si podía pasar a la casa. Presentándose rápidamente y dándole la mano.

Fue al sentir la callosidad de la piel que Gokudera supo que no era un sueño, y por poco y no se traga el cepillo.

Con la excitación de un niño de cinco años en una dulceria-es decir, igual que Lambo-y la ansiedad a flor de piel. Gokudera coloco un par de bocadillos en una bandeja que habían sobrado de ayer, junto con una taza de té verde. Tomando unas cuantas respiraciones antes de entrar despacio, con la cabeza en alto, a la sala.

Tras depositar la bandeja en la pequeña mesa ratona, Gokudera procedió a sentarse en un cojín. Coyote parecía querer que se sentara a su lado, pero Gokudera negó con la cabeza, articulando con algo de dificultad, a causa de los nervios y la pena, de que él estaba perfectamente cómodo en el suelo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, en los cuales Coyote degusto el té verde. Diciendo que estaba bueno. A lo que Gokudera casi salta del cojín del gozo (ya que era la primera vez que preparaba té para alguien, y no habia tenido ninguna preparación previa).

Por otro lado, y si lo razonaba con detenimiento. Era algo de por sí peculiar que La Mano Derecha no estuviera junto a su Jefe. Fue entonces que las alertas de Gokudera se encendieron. Adoptando entonces una postura seria.

—Si puedo preguntar…—comenzó, perdiendo un poco de convicción al enfrentarse a los oscuros de Coyote— ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor? ¡Quiero decir, no es que no pueda estar aquí!—se corrigió al instante, elevando la voz. Temía haber ofendido al Guardián— ¡Usted es bienvenido!

Coyote asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Las mejillas de Gokudera se colorearon un poco ¡¿Acaso dijo algo gracioso?! ¿Estaría él haciéndose el payaso y no se daba cuenta?

—Agradezco tu sentido de la etiqueta joven, pero eso conmigo no va si no estoy con Timoteo—informo en tono casual Nougat—Por lo que no debes preocuparte mucho por eso. Y con respecto a tu pregunta, hay una razón para que yo este aquí.

Gokudera fue capaz de percibir lo último como un susurro.

—Si no estoy mal informado, ¿tu meta es convertirte en la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola, no es así?

— ¡Claro!

—Pues como sabrás, ser la Mano Derecha significa estar un escalón por debajo del Jefe. Es tener la confianza de todos los guardianes, y a sí mismo, la confianza del Jefe mismo. Eres el segundo al mando, y en ocasiones deberás realizar encargos en nombre de tu Boss, para aligerar su carga.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

—Es bueno saberlo—introduciendo un par de sus dedos, debajo de su traje. El anciano retiro lo que parecía un sobre—En este sobre se encuentran tus instrucciones. Y no te preocupes por el Décimo—le tranquilizo, al ver la mirada de duda en su rostro—Él les informara de la situación ti y al resto de los Guardianes, y de ser posible también a los Shimon.

Gokudera asintió, un poco reticente, contemplando el sobre en sus manos.

Pesaba lo mismo que una pluma, pero también podía sentir la misma potencia y energía de una de sus dinamitas, emanado de este.

* * *

_Es hora._

_Apresúrate, apresúrate._

_Nos quedamos sin tiempo. Nos quedamos sin tiempo._

Voces, eran voces lejanas. Resonando en toda la extensión de aquella oscuridad. Aumento la velocidad en sus pasos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo allí, sola, sin nadie.

Sola en medio de esa oscuridad sin final.

_La promesa, LA PROMESA. El día prometido. DepriSA DEpriSA._

_AhORA; AHOra, AhoRA._

_LA NECESITAMOS, LA NECESITAMOS._

_TE NECESITAMOS._

Sus piernas se rehusaron a moverse, y mientras más luchaba por avanzar, menos fuerza le iba quedando. Fue entonces que se percato de que estaba hundiéndose. La oscuridad se habia vuelto un mar de brea y ella estaba siendo tirada a sus profundidades por algo, una fuerza.

—No…—articulo tan bajito que no dudaba de que en vez de su voz, se habría manifestado su aliento nada más—Basta, basta, basta…—se cubrió los oídos. Su pecho le dolía, senderos de lágrimas se derramaban silenciosamente sobre sus mejillas.

Incertidumbre, miedo, desesperación, rabia, desazón, resignación.

Un cumulo de sentimientos enredados, sucios; alojado en su pecho. El cual no tenía idea de donde venia, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que esas emociones no eran suyas.

Las voces fueron resonando, más y más fuerte. No importaba cuando presionara sus palmas o rogara. No se detenían, se superponían unas con otras, hasta formar una multitud que perforaba sus oídos mezclando tonos agudos con graves y barítonos.

_Jura lealtad, JuRA LEALTAD._

_¡JURALA! ¡JURALA!_

_¡SALVANOS! ¡SALVANOS!_

_¡HAZ LO QUE SE HIZO EL DIA DE LA PROMESA!_

_¡SALvanos, salVAnos, salvaNOS!_

_¡SALVANOS! ¡ES TU DEBER! ¡ES TU DESTINO!_

— ¡BASTA!

Su suplica fue respondida con el sonido de cerámica rompiéndose y varios papeles cayéndose en el suelo, que ya estaban mojándose con la infusión de manzanilla esparcida en el piso. Tomándole unos pocos segundos el resolver que habia tirado su taza de té, y una de las columnas de documentos que todavía le quedaban por firmar.

Felicitá se llevo una mano a la boca. Sentía nauseas, su vista estaba un poco nublada. Tomo aire, tratando de calmarse. Para cuando su vista pudo enfocarse mejor se dejo caer en su silla, abandonando toda resistencia en su cuerpo, y confiando su peso al mueble.

Una pesadilla.

Aquello había sido solo una pesadilla.

—Fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño—se animo, aunque su voz apenas superaba la potencia de un simple murmullo. Sin mencionar que además, a su tono le faltaba convicción. Tratando de desviar su mente de los últimos acontecimientos, se levanto casí enseguida de la silla y comenzó a recoger tan pronto como pudiera los papeles, estos estaban empapados en té. Frunció los labios—Dante y Jolly van a quejarse, se suponía que estos documentos vencen pasado mañana— suspiró. Ahora debería ofrecer una disculpa y abusar de la clemencia de los dos hombres mayores para que volvieran a escribir toda una nueva pida de petitorios, permisos y todo tipo de documentos que hubieran estado en perfecto estado hace unos minutos.

Tomando con los dedos algunas hojas, Felicita se acerco despacio hasta uno de los tantos muebles de su oficina, colocándolos con cuidado. Cuando ya no quedaron muebles en los cuales poner las hojas mojadas. A las restantes las coloco con cuidado en el suelo, cerca de la ventana, debajo del alfeizar, para que la brisa no las mandara a volar.

Felicitá sintió la brisa traída desde el mar golpear sus mejillas. Era refrescante, además de tranquilizadora. Felitá cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar por el viento, que movía apenas unos cuantos de sus cabellos rojizos. Puso las manos en el alfeizar, respirando hondamente, para después exhalar suavemente, entreabriendo sus ojos esmeraldas.

Afuera el jardín que su madre cuidaba con ayuda de unos cuantos jardineros lucia como siempre. Verde, prospero y con nuevos capullos de flores, esperando la temporada ideal para florecer.

Felicitá se pregunto si ella era aún un botón.

Aunque hubiera ganado el Arcana Duello, llegar a la final solo había sido posible gracias a que Liberta y Nova habían quedado en un empate, perdiendo ambos el conocimiento en su último ataque. Si bien es cierto que ella habia ganado contra su padre, nada le aseguraba que Nova o Liberta no hubieran tenido igual oportunidad.

Había pensado largo y tendido sobre el asunto. Ella seguía siendo inexperta, aún si habia recibido la adecuada educación y en un inicio fue consciente del mundo al cual decidió entrar, seguía careciendo de la experiencia. Claro, estaba aprendiendo las cosas sobre la marcha al trabajar como la Líder de la División de Espadas. Pero la mayoria del trabajo consistía en papeleo, sin mencionar que sus horarios de patrulla no eran tan extensos como los de Copas y Bastos.

Del mismo modo, apenas y sí conocía el mundo.

En principio, aquello no le había molestado. Amaba Regalo y no estaba segura de que otro lugar en el mundo fuera aún mejor que su tierra natal. Todos sus recuerdos, sus amigos, y famiglia estaban radicados aquí. Rodeados por el amplio y brillante mar, bajo el cálido sol, viviendo su vida en relativa paz.

Pero cuando Liberta le hablaba de lo libre que el mar hacia a un hombre, en una de sus cotidianas discusiones con Nova, que terminaban con ambos enfrascados en una pelea que solo era comparable a la de niños de cinco años. Felicitá trataba de ver más allá del mar.

Pensó en Japón, la tierra natal de su madre. Esa era una de las cosas que no estaban a su alcance. Cuando preguntaba a su madre por estas, una especie de mirada nostálgica se producía en el rostro de su progenitora, haciendo a Felicitá arrepentirse de su curiosidad.

Pero Sumire solo sonreía y decía, que lo único que extrañaba de allí eran los cerezos y flores que, lamentablemente, no podría cultivar en su jardín a causa de que el suelo y clima de Regalo y Japón diferían bastante.

Entonces, algo pequeño nacía en el espíritu de la muchacha.

No era sed de aventura (algo que muy seguramente Liberta tenía en desmedidas cantidades), sino un deseo de auto descubrimiento, y aprendizaje. Un anhelo de expandir su vista del mundo y la gente.

Quería viajar, quería dejar Regalo siquiera un instante o unos días, semanas o meses. Ver lo que aquellas tierras desconocidas tenían para ofrecerle. Antes de volver a recluirse en su pequeño despacho con interminable cantidad de documentos y atender las preocupaciones de su gente.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Pase!—dijo algo aturdida, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los restos de su tacita de té, agachándose y juntándolo as piezas con sumo cuidado.

La puerta se abrió un poco, con un chasquido. Asomándose una chica de cabello que rozaba entre el rubio y el miel, de ojos marrones. Muy cercana a su edad.

— ¡El Señor la busca Ojou-sama!—informó Isabella, una de las tres sirvientas de la mansión—Dice que quiere hablar con usted en su oficina.

—Gracias, en un momento voy—respondió la huésped de Los Amantes, con una sonrisa algo tensa.

— ¿Qué paso?—

—Ah, se me cayó la taza de mi té, y estaba juntando los pedazos—resumió con algo de pena Fel, sintiéndose un poco torpe. Esto no solía ocurrirle.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, casi horrorizada al verla juntar los pedazos. De quien sabe dónde, saco una escoba, con una pequeña pala de plástico.

—Usted no debería estar haciendo eso, Ojou-sama. Para eso me tiene a mí y a las demás—le recordó con una expresión que dejaba muy en claro que una de las razones por las cuales era de las pocas personas admitidas en la mansión de Arcana para trabajar como servicio personal, era porque se tomaba su trabajo enserio—Ahora, vaya de una buena vez con Papa, que él dijo que era urgente.

Fel retrocedió un poco ante el fuego que desprendían los ojos de Isabella, quien miraba los trozos de cerámica sin levantar como si fuera su peor enemigo, y envió una mirada de reto a las manchas de té sin secar, prometiendo un final rápido y sin dolor.

—Gracias, te dejo a cargo de esto entonces.

—No tema, Ojou-sama. Vaya con cuidado.

Felicitá salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta, tratando de ignorar que su oficina estaba muy próxima a incendiarse a causa del fuego que se formaba alrededor del cuerpo menudo de Isabella, como un aura de combate.

* * *

Tsuna decidió a las tres horas de haber iniciado la tarea dejada por Reborn. Era más sencillo ir escribiendo cartas de disculpa a sus amigos, así como su corto testamento.

Después de todo solo llevaba vivo catorce años (aunque aún no los cumplía), y no creía que fuera a pasar de más porque Reborn iba a matarle por no avanzar siquiera tres oraciones de uno del primer capítulo, de la primera página, del primer libro que había tomado de la gran pila dispuesta en su cama.

No había tocado los informes tampoco.

Era oficial, iba a morir. Y en caso contrario, Reborn tal vez optaría por torturarle lenta y dolorosamente.

—Prefiero morir…—masculló con la cara azul de solo imaginarse el tipo de tortura que su tutor le aplicaría. Gimió, ya harto de la situación rascándose la cabeza, en obvia señal de frustración— ¡¿Por qué siempre me lo pone todo tan difícil?! Sería mucho más fácil si toda la información estuviera en japonés—se quejo por lo bajo. Mirando con rencor los libros—No…—se dijo, cansado y sintiéndose totalmente infantil—Ya no tienes doce años, tienes trece y este año cumples catorce—se dijo, en un intento de convencerse, al menos, de intentar aprender algo.

Ya no era el mismo chico de antes. Si seguía siendo un inútil, torpe y un tonto a veces, pero definitivamente habia cambiado.

Todo gracias a Reborn.

Por ello, lo menos que podía hacer era intentar aprender siquiera algo.

—Tal vez si busco uno con la intuición Vongola… —manifestó con un deje de duda. Porque Tsuna sabía que algo como la intuición no le ayudaría de mucho al momento de escoger un libro_—"Sin mencionar que Reborn posiblemente me golpearía"—_pensó, ya con un tono resignado, por adelantado.

Mirando las tapas de los libros, comenzó a ver cuál era el más pequeño de todos. No era la mejor de las ideas, pero era mejor que nada ¿verdad?

Toco con las yemas de sus dedos las tapas de cuero viejo, y las duras, recubiertas de papel nuevo. Había una gran variedad, eso debía reconocerlo.

Sus ojos marrones entonces se detuvieron en uno de tapa vieja que rezaba: _Árboles & Escudos_, por titulo. Era ancho, y tenía las páginas amarillentas por los años. Al abrirlo Tsuna notó que no tenía una fecha de edición, pero sí que a un costado de la primera página, esa que siempre dejan en blanco al inicio, tenia escrito a mano de pluma "edición en inglés".

Hojeo varias páginas, al parecer era un libro con árboles genealógicos de cada Famiglia, así como sus escudos. Tsuna se sorprendió al ver que en el árbol genealógico de los Vongola también aparecían los Guardianes de la Primera generación. Al parecer, el libro extendía el concepto de árbol genealógico también para ciertos miembros de la familia.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Tsuna comenzó a tomarle interés a la lectura (aún cuando apenas y lograra descifrar un par de oraciones, su ingles era pésimo). Era sorprendente enterarse de que Secondo y Giotto eran hermanos de diferentes madres. Que G, el primer guardián de la tormenta se había casado con una mujer y tenido una hija. Ugetsu, el guardián de la lluvia término siendo pariente político de Alaude, por contraer matrimonio con su hermana menor. Más este no habia producido descendencia.

Todo era tan interesante.

Continuando con la lectura, Tsuna decidió ver otros árboles: _Cavallone, Frionteri, Florelo_. Página, por página el joven Sawada fue leyendo despacio los nombres de los Capos, sus guardianes, sus hijos y nietos. Quedándose contemplando un minuto o seis la caratulas de los escudos.

Parpadeo cuando una página en blanco se presento ante él. Para después dar la bienvenida a otra que tenia por titulo de capitulo "Famiglias Olvidadas o Desconocidas". Tsuna se encogió de hombros, comenzando a leer. Se sorprendió un poco que en el libro saliera el escudo y nombre de los Shimon. Tras el engaño de Daemon Spade 400 años atrás, el mundo de la mafia habia olvidado el nombre de los Shimon hasta hace poco. No obstante, lo que más le sorprendió fue que en el libro había un árbol genealógico que terminaba antes del nacimiento del padre de Enma, que según lo dicho por el aludido, había sido uno de los pocos descendientes directos que habían sobrevivido hasta esa fatídica noche en que Daemon Spade le puso fin a su vida y a la del resto de la familia de Enma.

Con la garganta seca, Tsuna paso de página. Las acciones de Daemon Spade aún pesaban sobre él. Cuando supo la verdad sobre Daemon, el incidente de Elena, el hecho de que Giotto siempre supo sobre los planes y la traición de su guardián…

Todo era demasiado. Aún cuando en ese momento, una parte de su corazón eligió perdonar a Daemon. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de la repercusión de sus acciones. Ni del sufrimiento que hubo provocado a todos a su alrededor.

Tanto en el pasado, como en el presente.

Negando con la cabeza, Tsuna trato de regresar una vez más a su lectura. Pasando de página una vez más. Parpadeo extrañado al ver solo el escudo y no un árbol genealógico. De hecho en la página donde debería estar plasmado dicho árbol, habia unas cuantas y cortas oraciones en ingles: "Arcana Famiglia. Origen y Miembros desconocidos. Regalo"

Tsuna opto entonces por admirar el escudo. Este tenía por animal la cabeza de una lechuza, con sus plumas extendidas, y apartir de ellas, atrás; nacía una corona de olivo. Teniendo por sobre la cabeza del animal, una gran **A** mayúscula.

El dibujo estaba bien hecho. Tsuna incluso podía sentir los ojos de la lechuza perforar en su alma.

Leerla. Tocarla. Sentirla.

Un golpe en su puerta le sobresalto, haciendo que dejara caer el libro. Nana se presento, con su usual sonrisa de las mañanas, tardes y noches.

— ¡Tsu-kun tenemos visita!

— ¿Visita?—Tsuna se pregunto si seria alguno de los chicos. Pero por la cara de su madre ese no parecía ser el caso. Sin mencionar que el _tenemos_, también la involucraba a ella— ¿Quién?

—Bueno…no sé si te acuerdas de él ¿El abuelo de tu padre?

—"_¡El Noveno!"—_gritó mentalmente el muchacho, levantándose de sopetón_—"¿Q-Q-Que hace el Noveno en casa?"—_al ver la cara de expectación de su madre, que al parecer esperaba que el reaccionase y le respondiese a su pregunta de antes, Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y una risa nerviosa—Si lo recuerdo—afirmó poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas—Y-Y-Ya bajo, solo dame un momento para cambiarme—no se habia sacado la camisa, ni los pantaloncillos cortos que usaba para dormir en esta temporada, últimamente hacían mucho calor.

—De acuerdo, te esperaremos abajo. Preparare té—al decir esto, cerró la puerta.

Tsuna no tardo mucho en ponerse unos pantalones limpios y una camisa que habia tirada en el suelo, la habia usado ayer solo por un rato, por lo que no debía de estar sucia. Pero, de todas formas la sacudió fuera de su cuarto, desde la ventana, siquiera para quitarle un poco el polvo que pudo haberse juntado en ella en una noche. Una vez listo, se calzó las pantuflas y bajo las escaleras.

— ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Siéntate, siéntate!—le apuró Nana, acercándose a su hijo, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo rápidamente al comedor, ubicado en la cocina—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vimos al abuelo—agregó con una risita. Tsuna sonrió a su madre, al ver lo feliz que estaba.

—A mí también me alegra verlos—habló alguien en el otro lado de la mesa. Tsuna se dio cuenta que se trataba del Noveno usando… ¿una camiseta hawaiana?—No había visto a Tsunayoshi-kun desde que era un bebé.

Eso por supuesto era una mentira tan grande como que Tsuna era popular con las chicas de la escuela. O con cualquier chica, bueno no; estaban Haru y Kyoko…claro que esta última apenas y si mostraba un interés del tipo personal en él.

Pero volviendo al asunto, aquello era una mentira. Tsuna y él se habían encontrado tiempo atrás, en la batalla de los anillos, cuando (y para incomodidad suya) descubrió que lo habían puesto dentro del Gola Mosca que él hubiera terminado por detener. Después de que Hibari le diera una buena paliza. Y como olvidar el asunto de la ceremonia de herencia, los Shimon y la Batalla Representativa de los Arcobaleno de hace ya dos meses más o menos.

Tomando asiento, mientras su madre le preguntaba las cosas típicas a Timoteo: qué cómo habia estado, su estado de salud, que le parecía el clima, que cosas había estado haciendo, que si el té le gustaba, y así. Hasta que, algo apenada; al darse cuenta que no tenía nada dulce que ofrecer-y Tsuna sospechaba que el causante de que los pasteles del día de ayer desaparecieran, era nada menos que Lambo-la matriarca de la casa se disculpo con Timoteo, diciendo que iría hasta la pastelería a comprar algo. Y que Tsuna, mientras tanto, fuera buen chico y aprovechara a hablar con el hombre.

Tsuna y Timoteo sonrieron, sabiendo lo mucho que les convenía a ambos que Nana no estuviera presente. Una vez fuera, ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Tsuna comenzó a golpear los dedos contra la mesa, en una clara señal de nervios.

—Tsunayoshi-kun—Tsuna detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos—Estoy seguro de que sabes que mis motivos para esta visita tan…inesperada no es algo normal. Lo cierto, es que si he tenido deseos de ver a tu madre, es una buena mujer y siempre me siento mal cuando recibo sus regalos en navidad—admitió con una sonrisa afable el anciano—Pero lamentablemente he venido aquí porque algo ha surgido, y te involucra a ti y a tus amigos—hizo una pausa corta—No mejor dicho nos involucra a todos—espetó con serenidad el Nono.

— ¿De que se trata esta vez?—preguntó, y internamente, Tsuna se sorprendió de que su irritación no fuera visible. Siempre que nuevos problemas tocaban a su puerta, además del temor y las dudas, un poco de enfado se acumulaba con cada nueva situación en relación a la mafia— ¿Es otra pelea?—era mejor ir al grano, su madre era rápida comprando.

El Jefe de los Vongola miró a su sucesor por un momento, para después sacar de una bolsa de viaje un sobre y un papel doblado, dejándolos sobre la mesa. Tsuna observo el sobre primero que nada. Era blanco y sencillo, rasgado en la parte superior y con un sello de cera que tenía el relieve de una lechuza y…

¿Una lechuza? ¿corona de olivo?

—Arcana Famiglia…

— ¿Los conoces?—la sorpresa brotó de la voz del Noveno. Haciendo que Tsuna se percatase de que sus suposiciones no eran erradas.

—Ah, ¡no, no los conozco!—aclaró, haciendo gestos con las manos—Pero sin embargo, vi su escudo en uno de los libros que Reborn me dio para estudiar. No encontré mucha información en él. Lo único que sé es que este es su escudo, y de algo llamado Regalo.

—Es una isla—informó Timoteo, tomando un sorbo de té—Su ubicación no es desconocida en sí. Pero dado los contactos que tiene Arcana Famiglia con otros países y la influencia política que les precede desde su fundación, han conseguido que Regalo fuera declarada como una isla independiente con su propio sistema político y leyes. Es casi como un país pequeño, si quieres ponerlo en términos más entendibles. Forma parte de la Alianza Isleña de Neptuno. Teniendo contacto con otras cuatro islas vecinas que están repartidas en los cuatros puntos cardinales de los cuales puedes partir al salir de sus puertos.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y…mis amigos?

—Lee la carta por favor—pidió el anciano, extendiendo a Tsuna el papel doblado.

Tsuna tomo el mensaje entre sus manos. Comenzando a leer línea por línea. Aunque estaba escrita en italiano, Tsuna era capaz de entender el contenido gracias a las lecciones básicas de Italiano que Reborn le habia dado semanas antes de la Ceremonia de Sucesión. Sin mencionar que, para sorpresa suya, la carta estaba escrita de forma bastante informal.

Fue al llegar al final de la carta que sus ojos se fueron ampliando, y su boca se sintió seca.

—¿Q-Q-Quieren aliarse? ¿Y-Y-Y a que se refiere con expandirse, Noveno?

—Arcana Famiglia siempre ha sido una familia muy misteriosa. De hecho no esta en buenos términos con el submundo o mejor dicho, este no termina de aceptarles por completo. Es algo similar a lo que pasa con nosotros en cierta forma. En un inicio, todos temían a nuestro ancestro Giotto…¿te haces una idea del porque?

Tsuna pestaño, tratando de encontrar un motivo. Al no poder pensar en uno comprensible, trato de probar suerte diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

— ¿Por las Llamas de Última Voluntad?

Timoteo asintío, aprobando la respuesta del muchacho.

—Cuando Giotto Vongola, en su juventud; y sus guardianes tiempo después, despertaron el poder de las Llamas de Ultima Voluntad, muchos temían a Vongola. Temían su extraño poder. Decían que era algo que les habia sido otorgado por el diablo. No fue tiempo después que el nombre de Giotto y sus acciones benevolentes se extendieron por Italia y cruzaron las fronteras de otros países, que las Llamas de Ultima Voluntad fueron consideradas una especie de bendición…Arcana es similar.

—Bueno, ahora todos pueden emplear las llamas—acotó Tsuna, no pareciéndole raro.

—Ese es el punto. Ahora…y no, Arcana Famiglia, no usa llamas…no que yo sepa. Pero lo más probable, es que no puedan.

— ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Si no poseen llamas de Ultima Voluntad entonces porque dice usted que otros mafiosos les temen?—todo esto comenzaba a confundir al chico de cabellera marrón.

—Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Tu sabes que es el Tarot?

Tsuna se tomo su tiempo para responder.

—No mucho, solo se por lo que dicen las chicas en la escuela, que lo usan para leer el futuro y que son unas cartas.

—En cierta forma, eso es verdad. Pero El Tarot del que yo te estoy hablando es algo más…de hecho, creo que ni Arcana ha descubierto que es, y aún así confían ciegamente en su fuerza. El Tarot es la representación de los _Secretos_ de este mundo. Leyes y verdades que rigen el cosmos y el universo, así como las realidades presentes en la vida de cada persona y ser vivo. Siguen el principio de reglas alquímicas o eso se supone que hacen. Pero eso no es todo. El Tarot del cual te hablo es la fuente de poder de la Arcana Famiglia. Es un ente desconocido con el cual los miembros de la famiglia han hecho un contrato generación tras generación, y a cambio, el Tarot les da la posibilidad de convertirse en huésped de cada una de las partes que lo componen. 78 cartas, 22 Arcanos Mayores (entre ellos el 0 que no cuenta, pero a su vez lo hace, como Arcano) y 56 Arcanos Menores.

— ¿Con huésped se refiere a que…?

—Les dan poderes sobrenaturales, Tsunayoshi-kun. El poder para crear, el poder para destruir, el poder para esconderse, paralizar. Esos son algunos de los rumores que han corrido a lo largo de los años. En el pasado, los miembros de Arcana eran cazados, ya desde antes de mi generación. Otras familias creían que podrían eliminar a tantos como quisieran empleando sus poderes, por lo cual muchas veces Regalo fue atacada y se secuestro incontable cantidad de víctimas, esperando que estos tuvieran algún contrato con el Tarot. Al final Arcana perdió la confianza en el mundo exterior, dedicándose a proteger su isla y hogar, Regalo. Aún cuando otras famiglias deseaban formar una alianza, volvían con las manos vacías.

—Pero no usted—intervino Tsuna, avergonzándose por haber hablado sin pensar— ¡Quiero decir, este hombre llamado Mondo es amigo suyo! ¿O no?

—Si—los labios de Timoteo se curvaron delicadamente, produciendo una sonrisa amena. Cerró los ojos—Conocí a Mondo cuando habia ascendido a mi posición de Jefe Vongola a los 30 años. Él era diez años menor que yo, un hombre muy amigable y juguetón, no pensarías que él era más que un simple muchacho que se pasaba su tiempo de ocio pescando pez para cenar, y tomando vino a grandes cantidades sin caer inconsciente—se rio, recordando los viejos tiempos. No obstante, su sonrisa murió, siendo remplazada por un rictus—Pero Mondo sabía que no era buena idea aliarse, y tampoco era recomendable exponer a su Famiglia. Si otros grupos se enteraban de la identidad de los contratistas, no dudarían en asesinarlos o secuestrarlos. Mondo no podía permitir tal cosa. Yo por supuesto, comprendía sus motivos, siendo sincero hubiera hecho lo mismo—admitió Timoteo, contemplando su reflejo en la infusión verdusca de la taza—Es por eso que he venido a pedirte que asistas a esta reunión Tsunayoshi-kun.

— ¡P-P-P-Pero, es amigo suyo no mío!—Tsuna sabía que el argumento era endeble y estúpido.

Pero algo debía parecerle gracioso a Timoteo, puesto que se rió por lo bajo.

—No te puedo quitar razón en eso. Pero no te pido que vayas como Decimo Vongola, ni nada parecido.

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero que vayas, como el _futuro_. Tsunayoshi-kun tu objetivo no es ser un mafioso, pero tampoco te sientes capaz de apartar tus ojos de las injusticias innecesarias de nuestro mundo oscuro y frio—el viejo sonrió—Eres un chico de buen corazón, es por eso que quiero que conozcas a Mondo. Quiero que tu seas un puente entre Arcana y el resto de la tierra. Ellos no pueden vivir eternamente aislados, resguardados por el mar en esa isla, no ahora que la mafia de todo el planeta sabe manipular las llamas. El desarrollo tecnológico terminara por encontrar una manera de hacerse con ellos, El Tarot o ambos. Sería el fin, y dado que Mondo invito a todo el mundo. No me cabe duda que algo ocurrirá. Bueno o malo, eso solo lo sabremos, yendo para allá.

—¿Lo sabremos? Acaso usted va a…

—Si…iremos todos. Y eso incluye a tu madre, y tus amigas—al ver que la cara de Tsuna empalidecía, Timoteo tomo la mano izquierda del chico apretándola—No te exaltes—aconsejó. Tsuna sintió la calidez de su mano, y su apoyo—La carta especifica que hay que a ir todos. Y eso me incluye a mí y al resto. Les protegeremos también, Tsunayoshi-kun. Después de todo, si son tú familia, también son la mía.

* * *

**ED:** _**A**_l**i**c**e** de Nana Kitade.

_**N/A:**_ Últimamente estoy escribiendo capítulos bastante largos. Lo que me hace muy feliz, porque eso significa que al menos se tomaran su tiempo para leer el capitulo.

He notado que estoy escribiendo esto de forma diferente a la habitual. Creo que eso es algo bueno saben. Casí siempre me parto la cabeza tratando de escribir y describir las cosas, pero esta narrativa sencilla que estoy empleando ha relajado mucho mi cabeza.

**Isabella:** El nombre es el verdadero. Es la menor de las doncellas que sirven en la casa de Felicitá.

**Sobre la edad de Tsuna:** Fue algo inesperado, puesto que siempre vi a Tsuna de catorce años al inicio del manga. Pero resulta que Tsuna tenía 12. Verán, el cumpleaños de Tsuna es el 14 de Octubre, según wiki. Reborn en el manga, llego a principios del año escolar de Tsuna en Escuela Media que en Japón abarca desde los 13 a los 15 años. En el manga cuando pasa navidad y año nuevo, Tsuna cumple los 13 y mantiene esa edad hasta la batalla representativa de los Arcobaleno, el último arco. Seria en el mismo año, que después de la batalla representativa (el mes de su cumpleaños aún ni llega) en el que cumple los 14.

¿Se preguntan si la diferencia de edad entre Tsuna y Fel serán impedimento? ¡NAH! XD

Mondo tiene 59 y Sumire 36/37. Y a Fel no le importa la edad del tipo con el que ella este a futuro (esto se confirma en el game, y hasta Sumire la trollea con eso).

_**Sobre Regalo**_: Si es cierto que Regalo, en el juego, esta declarado como una isla independiente que no forma parte de los territorios de algún país vecino, ni se encuentra ligada a ningún gobierno. Dado que en el primer capítulo del anime la presentan como una isla comercial. Decidí manipular las cosas, por lo que lo de la Alianza Isleña de Poseidón es un invento mío.

_**El Aislamiento:**_ Regalo en el juego se sustenta por medio de los tratos comerciales con islas vecinas y países del exterior, pero estos negocios suceden muy de vez en cuando. Por lo que pude entender. Sin mencionar que como Mondo menciono Regalo a tenido que pasar por mucho, entre sus problemas estaba la ocupación de países extranjeros. Sumado a que en el juego Jolly parece tener una especie de xenofobia, que es miedo al extranjero. Claro que esto tiene más relación con la gente de la famiglia que deja Regalo o traiciona a la misma. Lo que yo hice fue darles una razón para esto, además de los asuntos relacionados con la mafia. Otro motivo a resaltar la magnitud de este aislamiento, es que si bien en el juego la historia se desarrolla sin un año en especifico. El hecho de que no haya computadoras, autos modernos, ni celulares, deja claramente mostrado que en Regalo lo más avanzado que pueden tener es sistema de calefacción (con calderas), línea telefónica, luz corriente y planchas, así como lavadoras.

_**Sobre La Primera Generación:**_ Fumadas mías. Pero dado que Secondo si fue aceptado por los anillos Vongola que son herencia por línea sanguínea, se me ocurrió que alguna relación debería tener Secondo con Giotto. El resto de las cosas que puse fueron fumadas mías. Ahora, lo de que le temían a Giotto, lo puse porque bueno. Uno nunca sabe, ver que alguien tiene una llama en la cabeza y en los guantes como que dejaría flipado y nervioso a la gente corriente, creo. Además recuerdo perfectamente que antes del Arco de Byakuran, era muy peculiar poder usar las llamas, y que solo Vongola conocía los métodos para manifestarlas.

_**Sobre el desequilibrio emocional**__:_ Esto esta comprobado en la ruta de Debitto, en el juego. Y un poco en la de Liberta en el anime.

_**Sobre el Noveno y Nougat**_: Aunque nunca nos dicen, creo, quien es la Mano Derecha del Noveno. Me puse a suponer que los candidatos serian Visconti (el de la Nube) y Nougat (Tormenta) ya que son los más cercanos a edad que tiene Timoteo. Pero dado que La Nube tiene la tendencia a ser un agente externo de la familia, con influencias y a libertad para tomar acción propia. Por ello elegí a Nougat, además de que sería algo así como el senpai de Gokudera, y que es una de las razones, por las cuales esta en estado fangirl cuando le abre la puerta.

Creo que estas serian todas las notas. Por momentos.

¡Review por favor! ¡Siempre es bueno saber que piensan de la historia, cuáles son sus teorías, sus dudas, y que cosa les gusto y que no!

Un beso y espero nos veamos en otro capítulo.


	3. Las prioridades de cada quién

_**Disclamer:**_ Katekyo Hitman no Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano, mientras que La Storia de la Arcana Famiglia es propiedad tanto de J.C. Staff y la compañía de juegos HuneX.

**_N/A:_ ¡Finalmente lo termine! ¡Y se los traigo!**

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos. Posible OOC. Spoilers.

_**Cronología:**_ Post-Manga (KHR). Post-Anime (LSDAF).

**OP**: _L_**o**v**e** _S_**u**r**v**i**v**e de SCANDAL.

* * *

_Hay cosas que, simplemente; no pueden esperar a resolverse solas._

* * *

_**C**__apítulo __**II**_

_Las prioridades de cada quien_

En un primer momento, Felicitá creyó que cualquier asunto que la llevara a la oficina de su padre en un futuro próximo no tendría un ambiente tenso. Este pensamiento, en parte; se habia visto alimentado por la actitud infantil y melosa que su progenitor solía tomar cada vez que la veía.

Afortunadamente, su madre, quien siempre permanecía al lado de su padre para cuando ella era solicitada en su presencia. Contribuía a sus planes de escape, poniendo excusas extras. En ocasiones dándole encargos sencillos que no tenían un límite de tiempo fijo, pero que, de igual manera, debían hacerse en el día. Lo que la libraba de tener que soportar el amor asfixiante del hombre.

Su padre siempre terminaba resignándose, llorando silenciosamente en su escritorio. Para después ser consolado por su mamá. Quien le deseaba suerte, cada vez que cerraba la puerta.

Pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

Cuando a travesó el umbral. Tembló un poco al sentir una rápida corriente de viento entrando por las ventanas abiertas de la oficina. Las cortinas de estas se balanceaban suavemente, atrayendo la mirada, distrayéndola momentáneamente de la figura de su padre.

—Felicitá.

Con un respingo, ella devolvió el saludo, acercándose con paso inseguro. Él no dejaba de seguir cada uno de sus pasos, como evaluándole, ¿la razón?, no estaba segura de cual fuera, pero era importante. Algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

Una vez ella tomo asiento, Mondo dejo aflorar una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro. Al tiempo que situaba delante de ambos dos pequeños platos. Cada uno con una taza de cerámica blanca y pequeña.

— ¿Me llamaste para tomar el té?—preguntó, en parte aliviada y por otro lado fastidiada. No tenía animos de soportar las charlas con tópicos forzados que su padre sacaba a flote en un intento de reconectarse con ella. Sin mencionar que hace unos momentos estaba trabajando, ignorando el accidente de los documentos manchados, por supuesto—Papá, tengo trabajo que hacer. Podemos tomar el té en otro momento…—ofreció ella, comenzando a levantarse de la silla.

—No es té—aclaró el hombre, dedicándole una larga mirada—Siéntate—ordenó.

Felitá se quedo quieta por un segundo, para después tomar asiento de nuevo. Los ojos de su padre brillaban con una luz que demandaba obediencia, aunque su sonrisa amable, aún permanecía en su semblante. Con los labios en un rictus, contempló como su padre tomaba una tetera de latón a un costado, y vertía su contenido en las tacitas. El brebaje era de un marrón tan oscuro que rosaba al negro.

—Es expresso—dijo Mondo, conteniendo una risa ante el mohín de labios de su pequeña—Ya tienes edad para beberte una taza conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras niña y siempre te quejabas de que no podías tomar expresso?

—"_Lo recuerdo"—_se dijo Felicitá desviando la mirada, sintiéndose apenada de un momento a otro_—"Pero entonces, yo tenía seis años"—_recordó, mirando la bebida dispuesta delante de ella— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el motivo por el cual me llamaste?—la manera en que los ojos de su padre habían brillado con anterioridad pidiendo su permanencia en el cuarto calaba en su curiosidad.

—No tenemos que ir inmediatamente a eso ¿no te parece?

—Papá…

—Al menos, hazme el favor de tomar un sorbo. Lo preparé yo.

Felicitá miró con alarma el café y después a su padre, y nuevamente el café.

—Entonces no lo quiero—sentencio, empujando la taza en dirección a su padre, con todo y plato.

— ¡No seas así! ¡Pruébalo! ¡Papá puso mucho amor en hacerlo!—exclamó el hombre de cabellos rojizos. Su voz se oía herida, y pequeñas lágrimas estaban acumulándose en las esquinas de sus ojos— ¿¡Es porque Luca no lo ha hecho?! ¡Es injusto! ¡Papá puso todos sus más puros sentimientos en hacer este expresso, especialmente para ti! ¡Tómatelo, tómatelo!—exigió, cada vez con un tono más chillón.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes…?—preguntó con una ceja alzada, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba de su rostro—Y Papá ¿Qué no fuiste tu quien intoxico a Dante al preparar capuchino el mes pasado?—Felicitá aun tenia pesadillas con los alaridos de Dante, quien habia padecido de dolor de estomago todo el mes anterior.

Nadie podria culparla de evitar el peligro de ser posible.

Pero por supuesto. Mondo no era el Capo de la Arcana Famiglia por nada, ser Capo era mucho más que guiar, proteger y llevar el peso de la famiglia sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Entonces, aumentare tu trabajo de escritorio! ¡No podrás salir de tu cuarto en tres días!

También se trataba de abusar de la autoridad.

— ¡N-No hay forma de que hagas eso!

— ¡Toma entonces un sorbo de mi expresso!

— ¡Eres un niño!

Pero Mondo no iba a ceder, tras continuar un par de minutos más con su cantaleta de que se tomara el maldito expreso. Con la cara pálida y una breve última reflexión sobre como le había tocado el padre más infantil del mundo. Felicitá se hizo de aplomo llevando la taza a sus labios.

Las arcadas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Es muy amargo!—se quejo la muchacha, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su uniforme— ¿Y no tiene crema?—por lo poco que sabía, creía recordar que el expresso llevaba crema. Donatella ponía mucha crema al de suyo durante el desayuno.

—Ja, veo que aún sigues siendo una niña—se rio Mondo, reclinándose en su silla—Los jóvenes de hoy en día no saben apreciar el poder que se obtiene con una sola probada de este manjar de los dioses.

—Entonces tomate el tuyo. Anda, hazlo—insto la hija al padre.

Mondo se mantuvo callado por unos momentos. Para luego romper en risas.

— ¡Si lo hiciera seguro moriría!

Súbitamente, un cuchillo paso rozando la mejilla del hombre. Parte de su patilla izquierda habia sido rasurada de forma limpia, y un pequeño corte comenzaba a manar sangre. Detrás de Mondo, clavado en un cuadro que decoraba la pared, yacía un cuchillo de mango fino, de mango de cuero. Mondo comenzó a sentir su garganta seca y a sudar, al ver como los cabellos de su hija levitaban por sobre sus hombros desafiando la gravedad, y los bellos ojos esmeraldas, ahora eran dos rubíes que resultaban en las facciones ensombrecidas de su rostro.

— ¡Era solo un chiste, Fel! ¡Papá solo estaba divirtiéndose un poco…!—su voz comenzó a apagarse al notar como los ojos intensificaban su tonalidad rojiza hasta parecer dos carbones ardiendo— ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí, no más bromas!

Tras decir aquello, el aura amenazante que rodeaba a la chica fue apagándose, y sus ojos recuperaron su tonalidad inicial. Por supuesto, ella estaba frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, volviendo a tomar asiento.

—Entonces, dime por favor porque me has llamado. Isabella lo hizo sonar como algo urgente.

Mondo se quedo callado por un largo rato-tal vez unos seis minutos, entre sorbo y sorbo de expresso-hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que te estoy contando esto no como mi hija Fel. Te lo estoy contando como mi sucesora—al notar el cuerpo de su hija tensarse y los ojos ampliarse, él siguió—Eres la futura Donna de la Arcana Famiglia. Cuando yo muera, tú tomaras esta silla en la que estoy y velaras por Regalo y su gente. Servirás a la Famiglia y esta a ti—ante cada palabra que salía de su boca, su voz iba haciéndose más grave, ganando más peso en los oídos de quien las oyera—Ya tienes 17 años, y todo un camino por delante. Pero se acercan tiempos dudosos a nosotros. Prefiero que sepas la verdad y estés preparada para cualquier cosa. Te has ganado ese derecho.

Felicitá no sabía que responder. Las palabras de su padre despertaron miles de inquietudes en ella, formulando preguntas e interrogantes en su mente que no parecían tener una respuesta inmediata. Pero por la forma en la que él la estaba mirando, aún tras terminar de explicarse, le dejaban claro una sola cosa.

Su padre esperaba que respondiera con una sola pregunta. Le estaba dando dos opciones: seguir en la ignorancia o enfrentarse a la realidad. Era una prueba donde solo ella tendría la decisión final.

Los ojos verde oscuro de su padre, similar a las hojas de olivo; se conectaron con los suyos, más brillantes. Una conversación sin dialogo, un gesto de confianza y una muestra de bondad con comprensión. Todo en una sola mirada.

Felicitá habia decidido que sería ella quien tomaría las riendas de su vida. Que ella elegiría su propio camino.

Esto, era solo un paso más.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede padre?

* * *

Si habia algo que complaciera a Reborn además de sus pequeños juegos sádicos mentales, el expresso y torturar a aquellos puestos bajo su ala, sirviéndoles de maestro y guía. Era la puntualidad.

Llegar puntual a una cita representaba no solo conocimiento de la etiqueta básica, sino una muestra de gran respeto hacia el prójimo. Garantizando además, una buena impresión en la otra persona o grupo, ya fuera él quien hubiera sido citado o los demás.

Fue por eso que se presento al lugar de reunión diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Sentándose en una silla alta, dispuesta frente a una mesa fuera de un pequeño café. Mató algo de tiempo leyendo un catalogo de armas, perteneciente al mercado negro. Estaba pensando en comprar un par de pistolas clásicas para su colección personal.

— _Buon pomeriggio signore, dispiace se mi siedo qui? [1]_

Reborn no se preocupo en mirar a su interlocutor, en vez de eso, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—_Per favore. [2]_

El individuo tomo asiento en una silla común. Segundos después, una de las meseras del café se acerco, pidiendo su orden. El hombre no hablo, pero Reborn por otro lado, pidió una ronda más de expresso, otra taza más, y de ser posible unos pasteles.

Una vez la mesera volvió dentro del local para comunicar su pedido. Reborn jugueteo con una de sus rizadas patillas, retorciéndola entre sus dedos. Evaluando a su acompañante.

—Te ves más viejo.

Una sonrisa seca, pero que se sentía relajada y un poco cansada, broto de los labios del hermético hombre. Quien no pude hacer nada más que negar con su cabeza. Reborn amplió su sonrisa, para luego extraer de uno de los bolsillos de su traje un sobre de celofán, cerrado por medio de un cordón, que era más grande que todo su pequeño cuerpo (y que hacia al hombre, así como seguro a muchos, el preguntarse si el hitman no tendría más de un bolsillo o varios, debajo de su ropa). Tirándolo de una buena vez en el centro de la mesa.

—Es el informe de este mes y el anterior. Lamento mucho el retraso. Seguro, como comprenderás tuve, asuntos que atender. En el informe viene detallado eso también.

—No te disculpes, señor Reborn—interrumpió el otro, en un fluido italiano, al hacerse un breve silencio—Lo que haces ya es suficiente para mí. Con respecto a tu paga habitual, ya hice el depósito en tu cuenta bancaria—informo, callando por un momento—Debo confesar que aún me siento avergonzado por desperdiciar tus talentos en algo tan…tonto como esto—se disculpo con un ligero ápice de vergüenza, y otro poco de culpa.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que me piden un trabajo de este tipo—admitió el Hitman, restándole importancia a lo dicho por su acompañante—Además, es natural que tengas curiosidad. Él es…

—Pequeño, señor, aquí traje su orden—anuncio la mesera, sosteniendo una bandeja con una taza más, acompañada por dos pequeños potes metálicos donde seguramente habría crema y azúcar. Junto con una pequeña cafetera de latón. Sin mencionar tres tipos diferentes de trozos de pasteles surtidos. Depositando todo en la mesa—Espero lo disfruten—agrego, para luego alejarse.

La súbita interrupción habia cortado el hilo original de la conversación.

— ¿Ya te enteraste?—preguntó entonces el hombre, en un obvio intento de cambiar de tema.

Reborn suspiro, acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud recelosa. Conocía a muchos hombres, sabiendo reconocer los diferentes matices de sus emociones, y entendía, que Angelo Forti era del tipo de persona que fingía demencia con tal de no tocar tópicos sensibles e incómodos para su persona.

Pero a Reborn nadie era capaz de negarle nada, menos respuestas. Por lo cual, decidió seguirle un poco el juego. Después de todo, un cazador como él debía esperar la mínima abertura y después atacar, y uno de los defectos de Angelo era que hablaba demasiado.

— ¿Te divorcias?

Angelo dejo de sonreir, para después desviar la mirada. Algo que Reborn archivo rápidamente en su memoria, como un dato interesante.

—No, no es eso. Se trata de esto—aclaró, dejando una carta sobre la mesa. Reborn la tomo sin la menor vacilación—Se ha armado un buen revuelo por culpa de esta carta, bueno, esa es la mía. Pero tengo entendido por mis fuentes que cada miembro de la mafia ha recibido una.

Reborn examino el sobre, tensando sus músculos al notar el sello de cera. Procediendo entonces a leer su contenido.

—Creo que ahora comprendo.

— ¿Comprendes, que cosa?

Reborn miró a Angelo por un minuto, no estando seguro de si revelar o no información. Después de todo, el código de omerta era estricto. Sin embargo, Angelo Forte era aliado de los Vongola, y como tal, era una boca que se mantendría cerrada (si valoraba su vida).

—El Noveno me informo que hoy vendría de visita, no me dijo los asuntos que lo traían aquí. Pero pidió hablar con mi alumno.

—Ah, Neo Vongola Primo.

—Me alegra que lo llames así—Reborn sonrió, orgulloso—Yo fui quien sugirió el cambio de titulo, dándole uno nuevo. Pero ese _mocoso_ es un _desagradecido_ ya ves—de un momento a otro, la cara de Reborn se ensombreció y su voz era tan suave pero fría, que Angelo creyo ver como las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban de la frente, se convertían en hielo de la nada—Aún cuando me tardo bastante en dar buenos argumentos para el cambio de su titulo a los consejeros y al Noveno, el pequeño malcriado no quiere que lo llamen así.

—B-B-Bueno, los jóvenes son tan volátiles—comentó Angelo, tratando de mantener la calma. Si la ira de Reborn se desataba quien sabe que fuera a ocurrir. Él solo habia oído cuentos o relatos de aquellas raras ocasiones, pero los pocos traumatizados testigos que tenía en conocimiento. Prácticamente le gritaron, que jamás permitiera a Reborn enfadarse al extremo de explotar, sobre todo por pequeñeces—Tomemos un poco de expresso, ¿te parece? Siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo lo hacen en Japón.

—No es como en Italia, es un poco más suave—respondio el ex Arcobaleno, tomando un sorbo de su tasa. Para después picar con un pequeño tenedor de plástico un pedazo de bizcocho de chocolate. Comenzando a masticarlo, apenas lo introdujo en su boca.

—Comprendo—dijo Angelo, aliviado por haber frenado una catástrofe. Sirviéndose una taza de expresso él mismo, tomando la cafetera de latón, le dio una mirada inquisitiva al bebé, quien le miraba largamente— ¿Qué sucede, tengo algo en el bigote?—pregunto, llevándose dos dedos a la zona por encima de su labio superior, tocándose la pelambre dura—Admito que probé uno de esos panes al vapor, pero no esperaba que me quedara carne o algo más del relleno.

—No tienes nada—le tranquilizo Reborn, con voz calma, casi indiferente—Solo pensé en lo que dijiste hace un momento—Al ver la ceja izada de Angelo, Reborn procedió a explicarse—Sobre que los jóvenes son volátiles.

—Ah, eso.

—Él también lo es.

— ¿Tu alumno?

Reborn, se llevo de nuevo la taza a los labios, permitiendo que el líquido caliente corriera por su garganta. Tras aquel sorbo, se limpio la boca con una servilleta, pues le habia quedado un ligero bigote de espuma.

—Me refiero a Gokudera.

Angelo calló por unos momentos, para después desviar la mirada, y picotear un trozo de pastel de fresas.

—Ya han pasado cerca de once años. No crees que sea mejor que hables con él de una vez.

—Tu sabes que no puedo—Angelo, picoteo una de las fresas cortadas, que decoraban el pastel, contemplándola el detalle puesto por el cocinero, en cortar las fresas, dándoles formas de corazón. Vaya ironía—Él aún me odia, sin mencionar que…se parece tanto a su madre. Cuando vi la primera foto que me enviaste, pensé que Lavina habia vuelto para vengarse de mí, tomando posesión de nuestro hijo

—Ves muchas películas de terror para mi gusto.

Angelo rio. Reborn apretó los labios.

Ahí iba su sonrisa falsa de nuevo. Reborn ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, prefería al Angelo honesto que al sobreactuado. Era demasiado molesto hablar con alguien que parecía un títere, guiado por unos dedos torpes, inexpertos.

El hombre debió de percatarse de su molestia, pues se rasco el cuello, acomodándose de paso, el cabello hacia atrás. Era de un color negro, decorado con algunas canas. Más fruto del trabajo estresante y arduo de ser un capo mafioso que de una edad avanzada.

—No puedo evitarlo. Del mismo modo que no puedo evitar que mi hijo me deteste con debida justificación. Sin mencionar además que, pese a todos estos años, no he tenido las pelotas para pararme frente a él y explicarme, explicarle todo.

—Él ya sabe—declaró Reborn. Tomando a Angelo por sorpresa—Te lo deje claro en el informe de la vez pasada. Gokudera sabe que la muerte de Lavina nada tuvo que ver con la mafia. Bianchi le dejo en claro tus intenciones de casarte con ella, y de que la muerte de Lavina fue cuestión de salud, así como su propia decisión. A mi modo de ver no hay mucho que le puedas explicar ahora.

Angelo estiro los labios, en un gesto de agradecimiento, pero no menos exentado de tristeza.

—Doy gracias a tus palabras. Pero es diferente para mí. Hayato es hijo mío. Y, no quiero sonar fuera de lugar. Pero tú no tienes hijos. Tu comprensión a mi situación tiene un límite.

No sonaba enfadado, tan solo cansado. Reborn tampoco podía rebatir su punto. Era cierto que él no tenía familia biológica, pero él (así como Angelo sabían) no se lo permitía por tres razones diferentes.

Una de ellas, era porque obviamente seria un pésimo padre. Su hijo terminaría más traumado que cualquiera de los hijos de otros miembros de la mafia. Y si apenas le tenía paciencia a sus alumnos, no estaba seguro de que fuera a pasar con un hijo propio.

—Aún así pienso que ya es momento—insistió Reborn, tomando otro trozo de su bizcocho de chocolate—Por petición tuya he seguido de cerca a tu hijo, casi como si fuera alumno mío. Y créeme que te digo que, si bien es difícil, creo que ahora estaría dispuesto a escucharte.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que esta vez es diferente?

Reborn estiro las comisuras de sus labios, con ese aire enigmático, tan típico de él.

—Mi alumno tiene tan buen corazón, que llega a contagiárselo a los demás.

* * *

Luca era, ya fuera por gracia divina o por el poder otorgado por su contrato con La Templanza; el ser humano más paciente (en estos momentos) que alguna vez hubiera existido en Regalo.

Por que… ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber para que no hubiera ensartado uno o dos cuchillos en los cuerpos de Debitto y Pace o usado sus poderes Arcana, dejándolos completamente a su merced?

—A mí me gusta mucho Florella. Tiene linda sonrisa, y es muy dulce.

—No, no. Las bambinas como ella son demasiado inocentes como para hacer _**juegos de alcoba**_.

— ¿Y quien dijo que las de tu tipo son mejor?

—Pace, ¿acaso olvidas quien tiene más experiencia aquí?

—Tu, pero…

— ¡Exacto! No digo que no puedas sugerir una o dos chicas, pero creo que el ultimátum final me pertenece a mí.

Luca sentía, no solo su cara arder (culpa de los comentarios subidos de tono, así como explicaciones gráficas de Debitto), sino que además, era capaz de sentir sus sienes palpitar, en muestras de su evidente embotellada irritación.

Unas risas ligeras llegaron a sus oídos. Luca no tenía que levantar la vista para afirmar que todas las mujeres que pasaban de largo la banca de la plaza en la cual los tres amigos estaban sentados (Luca en el medio), estaban divirtiéndose por el intercambio de comentarios. Claro, que también otras se avergonzaban, escapando con las mejillas enrojecidas, y otro par cuchicheaba, alejado, como una especie de grupo secreto, comunicándose las nuevas.

Luca se bajo el sombreo hasta que este cubrió un poco su nariz.

—"_Dios, ¡Por que me odias tanto!"—_reclamó el mayordomo, con la cara cada vez más roja.

—Pero a Luca le gustan las chicas con buenas piernas no—recordó Pace, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo, dirigiéndose al moreno.

—A mí también me gustan, pero a él le gusta lo pequeño también. Así que una con pies pequeños—opinó Debitto, haciendo lo mismo que Pace, colocando una mano en su mentón. Poniendo inmediatamente un gesto reflexivo.

— ¿Y los pechos?

— ¡Inesperado de ti, Pace! Pero no te quito razón, los montes de una bambina son otro gran placer. Así que Luca… ¿Qué copa? ¡Anda, no seas tímido y dinos! ¡Estás en confianza!

—…ta

— ¿A?—dijeron al unisonó los otros dos. Mirándose con consternación por unos segundos— ¿De veras te gustan las de copa A?—interrogaron como siameses.

—…asta—masculló el hombre de sombrero, convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

—Oye Luca—susurró Pace, alejándose un poco del moreno—No será que a ti…te gustan—se cortó a sí mismo, incapaz de seguir con sus insinuaciones, mirando por un breve instante a Debitto.

Este, trago, con el sudor cayendo de su frente. Tenía miedo a la posibilidad, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Las _niñas_.

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente. Y en ese mismo instante, los pajarillos de la zona se alejaron volando rápidamente, abandonando las ramas en las que hubieran estado momentos antes. Una ligera ráfaga de viento hizo volar el sombrero de Luca, que reboto y se meció suavemente, hasta aterrizar en la superficie cristalina del agua de la fuente.

— ¡Ósea que si te gustan!—exclamó Pace, medio horrorizado, medio impresionado.

Claro que no fue capaz de seguir hablando, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que su cráneo y el de Debitto habían colisionado de un momento a otro. Cayendo ambos al piso de rodillas, sosteniendo sus cabezas, y sobando sus frentes.

— _**Il pacio dell'angelo**_ [3]—sentencio sin la menor vacilación Luca, sacando la lengua. El Stigma brillo, y Luca no pudo hacer menos que sonreír al comprobar que tanto Debitto como Pace tenían el cuerpo paralizado, y estaban viéndole con evidente horror—La tarde es hermosa para parejas enamoradas no creen—comentó, dirigiendo una mirada de ensueño al cielo azul. Después, comenzó tomando a ambos por detrás de la cabeza.

—L-L-Luca…—la voz de Debitto tenía, como pocas veces, un tono casi de ruego, mezclado, como era de esperar con miedo y ansiedad.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué haces…?—Pace habia pasado de tener una tonalidad pálida a una azul en su piel. La sangra parecía que se le drenaba del cuerpo, ante cada centímetro que su cara y la de Debitto avanzaban, empujadas por las manos de Luca—L-L-L-Lo sentimos, era un chiste. Ya nos quedo claro que no te gustan las niñas, al menos no las pequeñas.

— ¡E-Eso es! ¡Ya corta todo este espectáculo!

—Ah, inesperado—soltó Luca, alzando un poco la voz. Con una dulce sonrisa en sus ojos, así como una mirada llena de ternura en su rostro—Ver a quienes son como unos hermanos para mi, expresar finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos—susurró, soltando de paso una pequeña risilla— ¡No es maravilloso acaso!—gritó, tornándose más agresivo en empujar las cabezas de ambos hombres— ¡Su amor es maravilloso, deberían dejar que el mundo lo sepa! ¡NOW KISS![4]—gritó, riéndose al punto de la histeria.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

— ¡YA ME HARTE! ¡LUCA, TE VOY A VOLAR EL CULO CON MIS PISTOLAS!

— ¡Te doy mi ración de lasaña de hoy en la cena!

— ¡SERAS UN HIJO DE PUTA LUCA! ¡NO!

— ¡Nosotros, solo queríamos conseguirte una novia!

Lo siguiente que paso fue confuso tanto para el contratista de la Fuerza como del Ermitaño. Quienes perdieron toda rigidez en sus miembros, cayendo desfallecidos en el suelo, pero consientes, y gracias al cielo, sin un vergonzoso (cuasi) beso que seguro hubiera tirado la reputación de ambos por el suelo.

Nadie sabía el aterrador poder de las viejitas que se sentaban en los porches y entradas de sus casas y negocios, merendando juntas, intercambiando chismes por aquí y por allá, hasta que, al final, el rumor se volvía tan exagerado que los involucrados tenían solo dos tipos de destinos: la ruina o la gloria.

Por otro lado, Luca ya no estaba a la vista de alguno de los dos. O al menos, así fue hasta que ambos hombres escucharon el sonido de gotas impactando contra el empedrado suelo de la plaza. Luca estaba a un lado de la fuente, con los labios en unidos en una delgada pero firme línea, y las cejas fruncidas; estrujando su sombrero, quitándole el agua.

—Luca…—la culpa comenzó a emerger del corazón del castaño del trió, acercándose lentamente al mayor del grupo— ¿E-E-Estás enojado?

La respuesta llego materializada en dos ojos filosos como dagas, y varias ondas negativas que flotaban alrededor del moreno, retorciéndose cual tentáculos, ansiosos por estrangular a todo pobre iluso que se le pusiera enfrente.

—P-P-Perdón.

— ¡No hay necesidad de que te disculpes, Pace!—Debitto se reincorporo del suelo, sacudiendo su traje con ambas manos—Para empezar, es culpa de Luca por ser tan antipático.

— ¿Antipático…?

— ¡Mierda, Debitto, cállate!

— ¡Pero si es la verdad!

— ¿¡Yo soy antipático!?—Luca no tardo ni dos segundos en acercarse con pasos acelerados a Debitto, agarrándolo de la corbata de su traje, zarandeándolo de atrás hacia adelante—¡Primero ustedes aparecen de quien sabe dónde, cuándo iba a llevarle un postre a Oujou-sama! ¡Y, no te escapes Pace, se que tu te lo comiste!—afirmó, apuntando al mencionado con un dedo de su mano libre, aún sosteniendo a Debitto de la corbata, cuyo rostro pasaba del azul al purpura— ¡Después, me arrastran aquí con la excusa de que querían mi consejo para algo! ¡Y luego me tienen todo el día sentado, obligándome a mirar mujeres y jovencitas como si fueran mercancía! ¡Lo cual por cierto es muy grosero!—agregó con las mejillas coloradas por la rabia, para seguidamente hacer una pausa, y bajar la cabeza, soltando el agarre impuesto sobre Debitto, cubriéndose con ambas manos, la cara—¿A dónde se fueron los dulces niños que solía proteger como si fueran mis hermanos? ¡La pubertad los corrompió!—sollozó.

—Paso que crecimos.

—Debitto tiene razón Luca, ya no somos niños. Yo tengo 25, Debitto 23.

— ¡Aún así, eso no quiere decir que tengan que arrastrarme a sus actividades indecorosas!

— ¡Si serás pesado! —ya harto, Debitto se acerco a la fuente, sentándose en una zona seca de la misma— ¿Cuántos años, tienes Luca? 29, este año cumples los treinta años y nunca, ¡y no te atrevas a interrumpirme!—exclamó, sacando una de sus pistolas, apuntando a un Luca que tenia los labios entre abiertos, listos para decir algo—Repito, nunca, te hemos visto con una señorita. No has salido con nadie en todo este tiempo, vale, que nosotros éramos mocosos latosos y siempre jugábamos juntos. Pero aún después de eso tuviste varias oportunidades.

—La hija del panadero, la hermana de Nicolas; ya sabes, uno de los meseros de la taberna. También estaba la hija del sepulturero de Regalo—comentó Pace, contando con los dedos.

—Era escalofriante, pero tenía linda boca—opino Debitto con una sonrisa gatuna.

—Por favor, lleguen al punto de una vez, antes de que me retire de aquí—escupió con desprecio el moreno, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Solo queremos que disfrutes de la vida un poco más, Luca—respondió Pace, colocando su palma en el hombro del mencionado—Has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida cuidando de los demás. Yo, Debitto, Ojou-sama. ¿No crees que ya es hora que pienses un poco más en ti?

—Pace…

—Sin mencionar que sigues siendo virgen.

Pace retiro la mano del hombro de Luca, caminando hacia atrás, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos, para después sentarse en la banca en la cual los tres estaban antes. Contemplando desde una distancia segura como Debitto esquivaba los cuchillos de Luca, para después emplear sus poderes, y desaparecer de los ojos del hombre de cabellera oscura. Al tiempo en que este maldecía al peli plata por decir cosas tan personales y ajenas, sin el más minino rastro de culpa o vergüenza.

Por otro lado, Pace no podía culpar tampoco a Debitto por echarle en cara a Luca algo tan importante como el hecho de que, aún a una edad como la suya, él continuaba en un estado _puro_. Algo que no tenía nada desdeñable (para algunas familias que priorizaban las costumbres, por supuesto), pero y sin embargo, demostraba también un trozo de inocencia que, a fuerza Luca tendría que perder, porque ¿Qué ocurría si algún día se enamoraba, perdidamente, y no sabía que hacer en _ese momento_?

Ellos no podían permitir que su amigo padeciese semejante vergüenza. Tal vez, su futura compañera apreciaría la inexperiencia de Luca, pero, en lo que respectaba a _verdadera experiencia_ tanto él como Debitto, podían asegurar que las mayoria de las jovencitas y las mujeres de hoy en día, preferían sentirse seguras a estar caminando a ciegas con su compañero.

— ¡Ya es suficiente!—Pace pareció despertarse de sus cavilaciones, al escuchar el bramido de Luca— ¡No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces, me vuelvo a la mansión! ¡Y no se atrevan a venir a comer, la lasaña no estará en el menú hoy!—sentencio, caminando en dirección a su destino, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas aún rojas.

— ¡HEY! ¡Eso no es justo!—gritó Pace con todas las fuerzas que tenia. La lasaña era una comida de los dioses, ¿Cómo osaba Luca el quitarle tan divino placer?— ¡Oye Luca!—le llamó, pero este lo ignoro por completo, perdiéndose de su rango de visión.

—Déjalo irse…volveremos a intentarlo cuando se haya enfriado su cabeza—habló Debitto, apareciendo al lado de él, desactivando su poder. Procediendo a sentarse también en la banca.

—Creo que fuimos muy rápido con el plan, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Y cuando íbamos a ponerlo en práctica? ¿Cuándo estuviera interesado en alguien? Tu y yo sabemos que es muy difícil alejarlo de la señorita. ¡Dios, incluso creo que comenzaría a rezar, si un día voluntariamente se toma un día libre!

—Aún así me siento un poco mal. Pareciera que si estuviéramos forzándolo a enamorarse.

—El plan no es que se enamore, sino que se muestre interesado. Me vale si incluso resulta que es uno de esos tipos de closet, ya sabes, de los que les gustan los hombres—esto último, Debitto lo dijo en un murmullo.

—Tienes razón. Aunque sabes, yo siempre he visto a Luca como padre de una familia.

—Ugh, yo nunca podría entrar dentro de esa descripción.

—Bueno, eso es cierto.

—Por otro lado, ¿cómo te imaginas que serian sus hijos?

Pace se tomo un tiempo para tomar en consideración la pregunta.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé, pero seguro que si Luca es quien los educa terminen siendo iguales a él.

—Vírgenes hasta los treinta, con complejos por sus señores, y actitud de abuelos.

—Oye, eso es algo muy grosero. Por otro lado, no me molestaría si sus hijos heredan su habilidad para cocinar—agrego Pace, comenzando a babear ante la fantasía de todo el tipo de platillos que podria comer.

—Tu como siempre pensando en tu estomago—se quejo Debitto, con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Entonces, parpadeando, se detuvo un momento a contemplar cierta posibilidad, sonriendo de forma picara entonces, llevándose una mano al mentón—Por otro lado, si Luca tuviera una niña, tal vez no tendría muchas quejas. Sin sonar muy homosexual Luca tiene lindos ojos. Si llega a tener una niña con su mismo color de ojos y cabello, estoy seguro de que sería una fina doncella. Y si Luca juega bien sus cartas, o nosotros, puede que herede buenas caderas y piernas de su madre.

—No pierdes el tiempo ¿cierto?

—Simplemente soy visionario.

— ¿Realmente crees que Luca permitiría que te acercaras a su hija, si llegara a tenerla?—la pregunta, como era de esperar, tenía una única respuesta, y era: NO.

Si Luca era sobre protector con cualquier que se acercara a la señorita. Con su propia hija, Pace estaba seguro, el contratista de La Templanza, era más que capaz de cometer un asesinato, y esconder el cadáver o incluso, darle el cadáver a Jolly para que llevase a cabo todo tipo de experimentos raros.

—Seremos como Romeo y Julieta—agregó entonces Debitto, con un tono que buscaba emular dramatismo.

—Ellos murieron—le recordó Pace.

—Minucias—respondió, restándole importancia a lo dicho, haciendo un gesto con su mano—Sin embargo, creo que necesitaremos más ayuda. Luca es demasiado terco como para escucharnos a nosotros dos.

— ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—Todavía no. Pero ya encontraremos a alguien. De alguna u otra forma—aseguró.

Necesitarían de toda una caballería o más, para encontrar a una chica para su amigo. Después de todo, para Debitto, la vida era más llevadera si las personas se permitían el suave contacto de otro ser humano.

Y Luca, a su parecer, y porque lo conocía de niños. Merecía un poco de esa felicidad también.

* * *

Hikaru ronroneo, frotando su peluda cabeza contra la palma de su mano.

Enma no pudo hacer más que sonreír a la pequeña gatita de piel atigrada y pecho blanco, quien había procedido a tomar su tazón diario de leche provisto por el pelirrojo desde el primer día de su encuentro. En tanto el Decimo Shimon, se disponía a sentarse en el pasto, contemplando la puesta de sol; a unos escasos metros del rio, que fluía debajo del puente.

La silueta de los edificios y casas, más allá de su ubicación, del otro lado del rio. Los tonos cálidos de rojo, naranja, que en la distancia ya empezaban a teñirse de lilas y azules, anunciando la proximidad de la noche. Así como la pálida luna que estaba comenzando a retirar la ilusión que la escondían de los demás. Retrataba una panorámica que Enma no creyó ver en muchos años.

Paz.

Y no cualquier paz, sino una paz que inducia a rendirse al sueño y permitirse experimentar los besos del viento sobre la piel, las caricias de la hierba, y la música del corazón latiendo, dándole a entender que vivía. Pues para él, quien se había pasado la vida huyendo, escondiéndose, entrenándose con el único objetivo de destruir a quienes él (y todos sus amigos) tontamente creían responsables de arruinar sus vidas. Era algo totalmente nuevo.

Cerrando los ojos, estiro los labios al percatarse de las pequeñas patitas de Hikaru sobre su pierna izquierda, y más tarde, todo el peso pluma del animal, que había decidido acurrucarse en el regazo del muchacho, haciéndose una bola, para luego relajarse y dormir plácidamente, mientras Kozato paseaba la yema de su dedo por detrás de las orejas del animal.

— ¿Es esto algún tipo de consuelo?—preguntó él a la gata.

Y es que, Enma comprendía que los animales podían vincularse emocionalmente con las personas.

Un claro ejemplo seria Tsuna y Natsu. Aún cuando Natsu no fuera una cría de león real, sino un animal box, una criatura hecha a base de llamas de la última voluntad, un arma. Este era capaz de expresar todo lo que Tsuna no podía, o no quería admitir: su tristeza, su nerviosismo, ansiedad, determinación. Dándole su apoyo cuando lo requería.

Igual que Hikaru estaba haciendo en esos momentos con él, aún cuando no fuera un animal box. Lo que, posiblemente, quería decir que sus habilidades actorales habían decaído un poco. Enma siempre fue bueno para ocultar parcialmente sus emociones, escudándose en su pesimismo o en la imagen pesimista y desafortunada que desprendía su cuerpo.

Sin dejar de acariciar a la gata, Enma saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, un sobre algo arrugado, deteniendo sus caricias, para extraer del mismo, su contenido.

Que era, en estos momentos, su principal preocupación.

La carta habia llegado el día de ayer. En un inicio a Enma no le pareció raro, al menos, hasta que leyó el mensaje. Dando gracias de haberse despertado temprano, y de que Aldelheid o alguno de los otros no hubiera revisado el correo. Escondiendo la carta de sus ojos, siquiera por un tiempo.

Tal vez, pensaba él, estaba siendo un idiota y no tendría que ocultar algo que parecía ser de una magnitud considerable de sus amigos, su familia. Pero, y ahí estaba la contradicción, eran su familia, y Enma sencillamente no quería preocuparles.

No quería destruir la pequeña felicidad que habían comenzado a construir.

Desde que habían llegado a Nanimori, desde que la razón del odio (estúpido, imperdonable, irrazonable) que ambas familias se habían tenido por la causa de Deamon Spade, salió a la luz. Enma pudo notar y sentir los cambios que imperceptiblemente sus amigos de infancia estaban experimentando.

Aldelheid habia comenzando a mostrar su lado dulce a otros, no solo a ellos, aunque por supuesto seguía fría y reservada. Julie, aunque despreocupado, pervertido y holgazán como siempre, expreso ánimos de integración tanto en la escuela, como en casa, ayudando con algunas tareas domesticas, aunque Enma estaba seguro que dos de las razones para ello era que, en primer lugar, podría coquetear con Aldelheid (aunque eso no lo libraba de los golpes de la mencionada) y en segundo, porque podía chincharles a todos por cualquier cosa. Julie adoraba molestar.

Por otro lado, Kaoru empezó a hablar más, no solo con ellos, sino con los demás, sus compañeros de clase, los vecinos. Enma debía darle crédito de eso a Yamamoto Takeshi, el Guardián de la Lluvia Vongola parecía tener una cualidad especial para que otros se abrieran a él. Koyo tenía esa extraña amistad-rivalidad con Sasagawa Ryohei, P-Shitt siendo tan peculiar y extravagante como ella sola parecía haber hecho buenas migas con Haru Miura-Enma creía que era por los disfraces y atuendos raros-, al igual que con Gokudera Hayato. En el caso de Rauji, él parecía muy feliz de poder jugar con Lambo y los otros niños que siempre estaban revoloteando alrededor de Tsuna.

No quería echar a perder nada de eso. Muchos menos por algo como esto.

Sus ojos se pasearon por solo un par de palabras que eran realmente importantes: alianzas, invitación, mafia.

Enma odiaba la mafia, y esta, sabía, lo odiaba a él.

No importaba si los detalles de la traición de Daemon a Vongola habían sido dados a conocer, de si Tsuna y los demás guardianes le habían perdonado a él y los suyos, formando una alianza que prometía ser duradera.

Los Simon habían atentado contra la vida del Decimo Vongola, robado el "pecado", interrumpiendo de paso la Ceremonia de Sucesión. Combatido y destrozado a cientos de aliados de los Vongola, así como a otras familias en el proceso.

Sería un milagro si no le apuntaran con una pistola en el primer instante en que lo vieran ingresar a algún lugar, solo, sin Tsuna a la vista. Por que Enma sabía que era solo por el hecho de ser amigo del futuro Jefe de los Vongola que no se atrevían a enviar sicarios tras él.

—"_Aunque claro esta, tal vez solo Reborn-san y Varia podrían matarme"—_concluyo, sonriendo con confianza. Para luego, mirar de nuevo la cara en su mano—Tsuna probablemente sabría que hacer…—murmuró.

Contemplando una última vez el cielo, Enma notó los titilantes destellos de algunas estrellas. Si no llegaba a tiempo Adel le regañaría. Por lo cual, plantando un beso en la nariz de Hikaru, se despidió de la gatita, prometiendo traerle un poco de atún también la próxima vez que se vieran.

Con cada paso que daba, en dirección a su hogar, Enma reflexionaba cada vez más que acción habría de tomar con respecto a aquella invitación. Podria ser, que si fuera buena idea consultarle a Tsuna después de todo, aquella invitación decía ser general, y siendo Tsuna miembro de la familia más influyente del submundo, Enma dudaba que él no terminara involucrándose también.

Pero eso esperaría a mañana. Después de todo, Simon y Vongola harían un picnic, en celebración por aprobar en tiempo récord los últimos exámenes. Él y Tsuna estaban emocionados por la idea, especialmente porque ellos habían pasado rozando y un poquito más.

* * *

Jolly miró nuevamente el pequeño cofre de madera pintando de rojo, decorado con relieves esmaltados en oro, y el cerrojo de plata que mantenía cerrado al mismo; con una mezcla de resentimiento, molestia y frustración.

—Mondo ha tenido que llegar a este punto, a causa tuya.

Frunciendo los labios, estiro una de sus manos enguantadas, dispuesto a tocar el cofre. Pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran siquiera rozar la madera. Las velas que se consumían en los incontables candelabros, que tenían de tres a cuatro brazos. Fueron extinguidas por una repentina brisa fría. Y seguidamente, después de aquello, chispas que luego se convirtieron en rayos hicieron contactó con la mano de Jolly.

El contratista de La Luna no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, sino que por el contrario, procedió a quitarse el guante, gruñendo ante el posible inconveniente que supondría retirar tela quemada de la piel.

No obstante, ese no fue el asunto. Su mano se sentía entumecida, y ardían un poco, pero no se veían quemaduras ni heridas visibles. Entrecerrando los ojos, ocultos por el cristal oscuro de sus gafas, contemplo una vez más el pequeño cofre.

Una risa seca y resignada broto de sus labios.

—Como siempre, demasiado voluble—murmuró, convirtiendo su mano entumecida en puño, relajándola segundos después.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Jolly llevo la otra mano (que continuaba enguantada) al interior del bolsillo de su pantalón su siempre provisto paquete de cigarrillos, así como su encendedor de plata. Prendiendo lo que sería su treintavo cigarrillo del día.

Y es que esta no había sido su mejor semana.

En primer lugar estaba Mondo, que por su estúpida impulsividad, tomo decisiones sin consultarle a él o Dante. Si hubieran sido decisiones sin importancia, Jolly no hubiera hablado, ni mucho menos opinado del asunto. El problema era que, convocar a un llamado de alianza con familias que no habia visto y con las cuales ni Felicita, ni los miembros más jóvenes de Arcana hubieran tenido contacto era simplemente una locura.

Ni que decir de ponerlos a prueba, a manos de El Tarot.

Uno de los principales deberes que Jolly había tomado para consigo cuando se convirtió en miembro del Consejo, sin mencionar que era Mano Derecha de Mondo desde su juventud; era la de mantener a los extranjeros alejados del Tarot, prever que el poder de Arcana cayera en manos de personas que no pudieran controlar.

Claro, Mondo prefería emplear un término más suave, pero para Jolly todo se resumía en eso.

Él era leal a Mondo, así como el resto de la familia. Exceptuando, claro estaba a Moreno y su esposa, que por su intento de traición en el pasado, para Jolly, estaban tachados de su lista mental de personas a considerar dentro del circulo de la famiglia. Si Moreno no tuviera la misma sangre que Mondo en sus venas, así como la compasión de su hermano, Jolly no se estaría molestando hoy en día de conseguir una cura para su condición.

Aunque no negaba encontrar interesante experimentar con el alcance de los poderes Arcana de Nova. Un par de personas dormidas no servían de mucho para la incontable cantidad de experimentos que tenía en mente.

El kid de la cuestión resultaba bastante sencillo: Jolly no iba, ni podía permitir más traiciones. Dentro de la famiglia o no.

No de nuevo.

Si el Tarot estaba tan empeñado en quedarse oculto en el cofre y no ofrecerle respuestas, o siquiera la posibilidad de estudiarlo más, Jolly no temía el recurrir a otro tipo de recursos.

Asesinato, experimentación humana, secuestro, cambio de identidad y muchas otras cosas más. Nada importaba cuando Mondo estaba en peligro, cuando Regalo estaba bajo tiempos dudosos.

Total, Jolly pensó, sus manos siempre habían estado sucias, desde antes de conocer a Mondo.

* * *

Tsuna pensó que debería ganar un premio en actuación, o en última instancia, en soportar por más de diez segundos el mantener una sonrisa inocente en su cara. Mientras su madre estaba sosteniendo unas últimas palabras de despedida con el Noveno, en la puerta de entrada.

Para el joven Sawada había sido casi imposible el mantener una cara convincente al llegar su madre con una pequeña caja de pasteles. Es más, no habia hablado en todo el tiempo en que su madre y el Noveno se mantuvieron conversando sobre diversos temas, en tanto tomaban el té. Tenia mucho en lo que pensar.

Su cabeza era un lío.

Tras la batalla representativa de los Arcobaleno, Tsuna creyó que algo de paz fue concedida en su vida, en la de sus amigos. Que su mundo no se sacudiría por una pelea a gran escala o algún asunto delicado concerniente al mundo de la mafia.

Pero el destino sabía como fregarle en la cara su mala suerte.

Le gustara o no, él era el Décimo Vongola ahora. Responsabilidades venían (y él seguía negándose a aceptarlas) con el titulo.

Sentía pena por Arcana, pero no comprendía porque tenía que envolver a su madre en esto.

Su madre siempre fue una mujer normal, trabajadora, sonriente y comprensiva. Desde que él nació, Tsuna sabía que ella se hubo esforzado bastante, tal vez más, considerando el hecho de que su esposo era un miembro de la mafia pasando largas temporadas fuera de casa.

Y ella ignoraba aquello, pero aceptaba la ausencia con un entendimiento tal que Tsuna en ocasiones se pregunto si ella no estaría simplemente fingiendo estar bien.

Por eso es que tenía miedo.

Su madre era como una bomba de tiempo.

Él suponía que tarde o temprano debería decirle. Por las noches, todavía recordaba la ansiedad y el terror que le habían invadido cuando en su viaje al futuro, Reborn le hubo dicho que desconocía el paradero de su madre, quien también estaba siendo buscada por Millefiore, en aquel tiempo.

Aquello había sido una bala directa en su corazón.

Tras volver del futuro, muchas veces pensó en decirle la verdad. Pero entonces ocurrió lo de Enma y Daemon Spade, sumado a la batalla de los Arcobaleno, donde su madre habría muerto de no ser porque su padre actuó como escudo.

Claro que fue un poco difícil el convencerle de que extraños seres no habían entrado al patio de su casa, atacándole, y que su padre estaba sano, y no con una herida de gravedad que apenas fue capaz de sanar, empleándose llamas del tipo sol.

Pasada su corta estadía en el hospital, bajo el diagnostico de un desmayo por exceso de trabajo en sus labores domesticas. La sonrisa de su madre había decaído un poco. Sus ojos marrones permanecieron alerta en alguna que otra ocasión, y solo volvió a ser la misma tras un par de días tranquilos.

Aquello resulto ser más que suficiente para que Tsuna considerara el callar.

Pero ahora no solo Haru y Kyoko estaban involucradas, sino también su madre. Y aunque las chicas habían sabido digerir la realidad en parte, Tsuna no podía predecir la reacción que su madre presentaría al enterarse de la verdad.

De hecho, Tsunayoshi temía que incluso pensara en quitarse la vida.

—"_Pero tampoco, puedo llevarla allá sin una buena excusa…"—_medito, agachando la cabeza. Oyendo como su madre cerraba la puerta, y se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina, esta vez lista para hacer la cena. Tsuna la observo por unos minutos_—"Lo siento mamá"—_se disculpo, al tiempo en que tomaba una bocanada de aire, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, dirigiéndose a la mujer, que estaba comenzando a picar unos pimientos—Oye mamá, ¿quieres saber algo que me dijo el abuelo?

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Nana curiosa, sin dejar de picar los pimientos.

—Me dijo que el club del que es miembro en Italia va a cerrar pronto. Por lo que ha decidido organizar un viaje para los miembros del mismo y sus familias. El abuelo me dijo si estabas interesada en ir.

— ¿E-E-Eh?—Nana pestaño, sorprendida, con el cuchillo alzado en su mano— ¿El abuelo quiere llevarnos de viaje?

—Sí—Tsuna trato que su voz se oyera excitada, aunque luchaba por no quebrarse—Papá quería darte la noticia, pero como no le fue posible por su trabajo le pidió al abuelo que si pasaba por aquí, que nos avisara. ¡Vayamos! ¡Papá incluso pidió una semana libre para poder ir contigo!

Tal como Tsuna pensó que pasaría, su madre comenzó a chillar de la alegría, sonrojándose y murmurando cosas que solo diría una heroína de novela rosa, al procesar que Iemitsu le acompañaría en unas pequeñas vacaciones, que Tsuna creía, no se dieron en la última década.

Por supuesto, eso no justificaba que en medio de sus grititos histéricos, arrojara el cuchillo, y este casi le cortara la oreja-Tsuna comenzaba a dar gracias a los entrenamientos de Reborn, y todas su peleas-de no haber él esquivado la trayectoria moviéndose, apenas lo suficiente. Clavándose el utensilio en la pared de la cocina.

— ¡Pero, espera!—Tsuna sudo frio al ver a su madre detenerse, con cara seria— ¡No tengo que ponerme! ¡Es decir, han pasado tantos años que no voy de vacaciones con tu padre! ¡El armario, necesito organizar mis maletas! ¡¿Tsuna, sabes adónde vamos?!

—A una isla cerca del Mediterráneo, o eso dijo el abuelo.

— ¡Entonces allá seguro es verano! ¡Muy bien, comenzare a hacer las maletas ahora!—decidió con un brillo soñador en sus ojos.

—¿Pero y la cena?—No es que no estuviera contento de que su mentira fuera tragada, pero comenzaba a gruñirle la tripa.

—Hay fideos instantáneos en la nevera. Recuerda, tres minutos ni más ni menos—le recordó la matriarca de la casa Sawada, casi riendo, mientras se iba dando saltitos y vueltas, como una especie de bailarina.

Tsuna no pudo hacer nada menos que mirarla con amor. Nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz.

Solo esperaba (con una mano descansando en su pecho, en su corazón) que las cosas siguieran así por un tiempo.

* * *

**ED:** **_A_**l**i**c**e** de Nana Kitade

**N/A:** ¿Y que les pareció? Este capítulo sin las notas de autoría y demás, es de 20 páginas en total. Me siento orgullosa de que pudiera llegar a tanto.

**Sobre OP & ED:** Como podrán ver en el primer capítulo (y aquí lo puse a poner para recordarles), les puse OP & ED. Me gusta encontrar canciones que se basen un poco en la trama y otro tanto en las relaciones con los pjs o tengan buen ritmo. Las canciones irán cambiando a medida que pasen los arcos.

_**Buon pomeriggio signore, dispiace se mi siedo qui?**_ [1]: "Buenas tardes señor, ¿le molesta si me siento aquí?", en italiano. O bueno, eso es lo que pude conseguir con google traductor.

_**Per favore**_[2]: "Por favor"

**Now Kiss!** [3]: Es una frase que suele usarse en el meme recurrente de una persona obligando a dos personas, animales, o cosas a besarse, tirando de sus cabezas hacia adelante. Al no poder soportar tanta "tensión sexual". Claro que aquí Luca lo hace con objetivo de molestar a Debitto y Pace.

_**Il pacio dell'angelo**_[4]: Es el nombre dado a la técnica de Luca en el anime, que en español se traduciría como "El paso del ángel" más o menos. El poder Arcana de Luca, en el anime, es explicado como el de paralizar a otros usuarios de Arcana, sellando momentáneamente sus habilidades. Sin embargo, hay otros aspectos de sus poderes en el juego, que pretendo emplear en el fic.

**Angelo Forti**: Siempre considere un real desperdicio que Akira Amano no empleara más el recurso del padre de Gokudera, siquiera como una historia pseudo paralela. De la misma manera, creo que en el manga se menciona que la familia de Gokudera es aliada de Vongola. Por lo cual, me puse a pensar que, siendo Gokudera tan importante como es para su padre, este no le hubiera dejado tirado así no más, por lo que considero que parte de la razón por la cual se le admitió como miembro de Vongola (en el manga, dan a entender que lo era antes que Tsuna, aunque, a mi modo de ver con un rango bajo) fue por petición de Angelo (por cierto, el nombre me lo invente yo, en vista de que no nos lo dan). Como se expresa aquí, Angelo le ha pedido a Reborn informes sobre como le va a Gokudera, pagándole por ello.

**El trió de amigos**: En el juego lo cierto es que Pace, Luca y Debitto son bastante unidos, y graciosos entre ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan fastidiando a Luca de alguna u otra forma, y de hecho, Luca si se lamenta que no sean los mismos niños inocentes de antes. Por supuesto que Luca tiene su carácter, y ellos lo saben. De Luca no puedo asegurar que sea virgen o no, pero siendo como es (y por lo que muestra en su ruta) no parece interesado en otras mujeres. Por supuesto aviso ¡NO HABRA LEMON! Tal vez una o dos escenas que rocen al Echii, pero NO LEMON. Esta historia esta puesta en Rating T. Y no pretendo cambiar eso.

**Jolly:** En el juego se revela que Jolly es la Mano Derecha de Mondo. (Y esto es algo que me asegure de releer varias veces). Por supuesto, al parecer, aunque muchos saben de esto, prefieren ver en Dante (pues le tienen miedo a Jolly) a alguien que puede tomar cuidado de la familia después de Mondo. Por supuesto que Jolly tiene más poder, el que no lo use mucho es a causa de que solo emplea su influencia cuando le conviene.

**Edades de los personajes "Arcana Famiglia":** En el comienzo del juego, según el blog del cual tomo datos. La noticia del Arcana Duello, se da durante el cumpleaños de Mondo, que es el 1 de Abril. La interacción y sucesos de cada ruta del game (y del anime) duran desde el mes de Abril hasta el Mes de Mayo. Concretamente el 31 de Mayo. El resultado del Arcana Duello se comunica el día siguiente, durante el cumpleaños de Felicitá, que es el 1 de Junio.

Estas son las edades de los personajes, sus cumpleaños y signos.

_**Mondo**_: 58, que pasa a cumplir 59 en el instante en que se anuncia su cumpleaños. 1 de Abril. Signo: Aries.

_**Sumire:**_ 36 años, 1 de Enero. Signo: Capricornio.

_**Felicitá:**_ 16 años (comienzo del game), 17 (Finalizado el Arcana Duello). 1 de Junio. Signo: Géminis.

_**Liberta:**_ 18 años. Como es huérfano y no tiene recuerdos de si, no tiene un cumpleaños fijo. Pero en el game se ha dicho que suele tomarse su fecha de cumpleaños, como la misma de Dante. Por lo cual cumple el 9 de Abril. Por lo que, ya en el game tendría cumplidos 19 años, tras el cumpleaños de Mondo. Signo: Desconocido.

_**Nova:**_ 15 años.25 de Octubre. Signo: Escorpio.

_**Dante:**_ 38 años, pasa a tener 39 tras el cumpleaños de Mondo. 9 de Abril. Signo: Aries.

_**Jolly:**_ Desconocida. 8 de Marzo. Signo: Piscis. Con respecto a Jolly, se ha hecho una aproximación de edad, pero pretendo guardarme ese dato para más adelante del fic.

_**Luca:**_ 29 años. 6 de Diciembre. Signo: Sagitario.

_**Pace:**_ 25 años. 29 de Julio. En el fic durante el lapso de tiempo impuesto en la carta del prologo (tres semanas). El cumpleaños de Pace ya habrá pasado, para cuando los chicos lleguen, por lo que tendrá 26. Signo: Leo.

_**Debitto:**_ 23 años. 20 de Septiembre. Signo: Virgo. En el fic, cumplirá los 24.

**Donatella**: Otra de las doncellas de Fel. Parte del tío al que me gusta llamar "El trió de las Ellas". Es la de cabello corto.

**Sobre Enma en este capítulo**: Enma tiene costumbre de alimentar gatos callejeros por si alguien lo olvida. Hikaru es uno de muchos gatos. Y por la confianza que se tiene el carajito, no lo pueden culpar, que el niño venció en una oportunidad a Tsuna y, solo alguien del calibre de Reborn podria "realmente" matarlo, claro, a menos que metan a Varia, pero Enma lo pensaba desde el punto de vista "Cualquier familia no aliada a Vongola", y aunque Varia es una fracción y rama de Vongola, esta vinculada a la famiglia, por lo que no podrían meterle dedo a Enma aunque tuvieran ganas.

**Cronología exacta del fanfic:** Como dije en mis notas de autora anterior. Tsuna en el inicio del manga tiene 12 años debido a que cumple tarde, y no es el único, pero, por el sistema de edades en los niveles educacionales él esta yendo a escuela media (13 años a 15). Pasa Navidad, y Año Nuevo, y el tiene 13. En el Arco TYL no se puede hablar de cuantos meses han pasado, en el anime se mostro que los chicos habían estado desaparecidos, pero no fue el caso del manga, donde no parecieron notar la ausencia de ninguno, seguramente porque Irie los devolvió el mismo día que se esfumaron. Pero, tomando en cuenta que lo del arco Shimon se desarrolla 15 días después de su vuelta (creo que eso ponían en el manga, deberé revisar…), digamos que están (para darle lógica temporal al fic) a finales del mes de Mayo. Haciéndosele imposible a Mondo, como dijimos, ir a la ceremonia de Sucesión de Tsuna. El conflicto con los Shimon terminaría el mismo día del cumpleaños de Felicitá. Una semana después, se desarrollaría el Arco de La Maldición del Arcoíris, que duro tres mentados días. Con un día de más donde Reborn se ausento en el final del manga.

Es por eso que paso "un mes" para ambas famiglias. Estando todos ahora en inicios de Julio.

Otra cosa pequeña que quiero comentar es que, lo del temor de Tsuna, con respecto a que su madre se suicide, deben verle algo de justificación. La mafia es algo oscuro, y Iemitsu ha demostrado no tener reparos en hacer lo que tenga que hacer como miembro de Vongola. Ese es un lado que ciertamente Nana no conoce de él, sin mencionar además, que su hijo es un mafioso. Cualquier madre que no procese bien las cosas se pondría loca y trataría de suicidarse.

Lamento si leer las notas les aburre, pero lo considero necesario. De cualquier forma espero que sigan leyendo la historia, y ya saben, pueden dejarme reviews. No es como si tuvieran que estar registrados en Fanfiction para hacerlo. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Además, realmente me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia y que esperan de ella.

¡Hasta otra! ¡Un beso y un abrazo, mis lectores!

**PD:** Agradezco mucho a aquellos que siguen la historia como "follow" y a quienes la han puesto entre sus favoritos.


End file.
